Iron Man of Seduction
by Mazz84
Summary: Full summary inside I can't be bothered. Warning you now- be afraid.Though it might be weird,at first and in a good way,it WILL get darker later.Read,enjoy and reveiw! Mazz84x
1. Chapter 1

**Recently I've become hooked on cross-over fanfiction featuring Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Sherlock Holmes both played by THE gorgeous Robert Downey jr. I've found a few and thought "I must have a go." So here it is, the written child of my depraved mind.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in the story. They belong to MARVEL and SIR CONAN DOYLE, respectively. **

**Now... Let's do it!**

* * *

><p>An Iron ManSherlock Holmes cross-over story by Mazz84.

The Iron Man of Seduction.

_Summary._

_When a electrical storm brings the world's only consulting detective into the world of Tony Stark, he completely freaks out. Now the two great minds must work together to find a way to send the one and only Sherlock Holmes home before all hell breaks loose and history is re-written-literally. Naturally Tony develops a close (and disturbing )bond with the detective,but can he learn to quell his urges before he takes the phase 'pleasuring yourself ' to a whole new level._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1. <span>

Thunder rumbled over-head. Tony Stark woke from a light slumber and glanced at the sleeping woman beside him. She slept like the dead dispite the loud, low sounds from outside. Tony thought she must have some kind of medical condition because she fell asleep almost instantly after they had such fun. Tony stared at her, for the life of him he couldn't remembered her name. Was it Jane? Joanne? or Jody? Well something beginning with J anyway. The skies rumbled again and the heavens opened, rain pattered on the floor to ceiling windows of his bedroom and he knew there was no way he'd get back to sleep now.

So what to do?

Silently he slipped out, carefully lifting the arm that was hanging over his stomach, pulled on a vest and a pair of sweat pants and tip-toed out. Making his way to the main living area he clicked his fingers and the lights came on.

"You up, Jarvis?"

**"Up and ready,sir." **The electronic voice drifted throughout the house.

"Weather report and the time-table for today."

**" The weather is dismal and latest reports suggest it will get worse." **Jarvis's voice was cool and collected even as thunder roared outside.** " The weapon hearing is scheduled for 2:20 this afternoon."**

"Cancel it. They can't have my suits."

**"Sir, I strongly advise..."**

"Jarvis... I don't want to hear it." He stretched, working out a kink in his neck. Flopping onto the curved couch he watched the rain fall, the droplets making patterns on the glass and yawned widely. He wasn't aware he'd fallen back to sleep until a high-pitched drone rang throughout the house and scared the heck out of him. "Ugh...Wha?" He rolled off the couch and landed hard on his butt, "JARVIS!" He shouted sitting up and rubbing his bruised behind. " What's going on?"

**"It's a medium black-out warning,sir. There's an electrical anomaly above the house."**

Tony waved a dismissant hand, "As long as the Iron Man suits are safe, that's all I'm worried about." A loud clap of lighting lit up the dark sky. "Geez! Thank God I'm inside. It's a rust party out there."

**"Sir. The anomaly..."** The skies lit up again. **" This is very odd,sir...the anomaly...It's gone."**

"Gone? What do you mean **gone**?" He got up and touched his palm to the glass to call up the in-built computer. Nothing. "Aw, crap. The system's down. Where did I put those torches?" Shuffling into the kitchenette he pulled open numerous drawers until,after stabbing himself with a fork, he found a mini pocket light. "Jarvis? How are the lights in the workshop?"

**"Lighting is on emergency power."**

"And the door?"

**"I am working on it, sir."**

Tony gripped the torch tightly in his hand and gingerly made his way down to the workshop. The emergency lights cast an eerie red glow on the stairwell and he held onto the hand-rail to stop himself falling flat of his face. He reached the see-through doors and poked the side panel. "Jarvis? Door?"

**"Re-routing power,sir."**

The side panel flickered into life. He quickly typed in his access code and slipped into the studio before the power died down again. He swept the torch around the open space, the thin beam of light hit his collection of classic cars, the numerous computer terminals and his beloved suits. He stood in the middle of the room and put his hands on his hips."Nothing here. Stupid black-outs." He ears pricked up slightly hearing soft shuffling behind him. He span bringing the torch round in a wide arch but found nothing. He dropped his arms with a frustrated groan. "You kids better not be in here again. This time I'll kick your asses." As he waited for an answer his eyes adjusted to the dim lights. He turned to leave when he suddenly felt the cool metal of a gun barrel at the base of his neck and instantly froze. "Wha?"

"I'll be straight to the point, my good man," the voice was husky and low, "If you play me, I will shoot you before you can even blink. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. So...what d'you want? Money? My technology? My girl?" The barrel pressed harder against his skin. "OK! God, just trying to lighten the mood. Do I, at least, get to know your name?"

"What, so you can report me? I think not, old boy."

"Enough of the old! Whoa...Hey!" A hand had snaked its way down his arm,along his wrist and circled it in a firm hold. "What are you-?" The pressure increased and he hissed dropping the torch.

"There. That's better."

"Is it? You like being the one in charge? Now **that **opens up a whole range of-Ow,ow,OW!" The hand around his wrist, brought his arm up sharply behind his back in a half-Nelson. " Look, pal, I don't want to get rough. But, if necessary, I **will **hold you down until the police arrive." He grinned in the darkness, "You might enjoy it. You sound like the type."

A sigh," It seems I was right in my early deductions of you. But no time to get side-tracked. If I give my name will you behave?" The voice was close to his ear. Tony shivered,his skin breaking out in goose-bumps feeling the feather-like breath, "Are you cold?" A shake of the head. "Listen well, then. My name is Sherlock Holmes. Now, tell me where I am and I'll let you go. Do we have an accord?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eep. Short, sweet and pointless. Just how I like it.<strong>

**Any thoughts or pointers are most welcome and also, most importantly, reviews!**

**I don't know where I'm going with this, I just wanted to try something new. Sue me!**

**Up-dates when I can.**

**M.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry in advance for any and all mistakes. M.x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2. <span>

Tony blinked in the semi-darkness of the workshop. Had the man, who was currently holding him **very **tightly against him, just said he was the fictional character Sherlock Holmes? He could feel the laughter building in his stomach, threatening to bubble over, but feeling the cold metal of the other man's pistol press harder to his neck made him think otherwise.

"You're kidding me, right? You actually think I'm gonna fall for a stun like that? You. Sherlock Holmes?" He snorted, "Yeah. Right."

"You doubt me? You wish me to back-up my claim?" Tony shrugged. " Very well, then..." He glanced around the work-shop, taking an extra long look at the Iron Man suits, gave Tony a quick once-over and then leaned in close to sniff at the base of his neck. Tony stiffened as he bumped his nose against the sensitive area just below his ear and then gasped when he spoke again, soft and low, " Let's see... You are a successful businessman. At a glance I would say your main area of exports is advanced weaponry, until a few years ago when you had a change of heart-quite literally. That thing in your chest is a unique piece of machinery, that tells me you are quite the genius, and the metal armour on display indicate that your mind is still evolving. You've never had a stable relationship with anyone, not even your late parents-your father more than your mother- and seek affection in the arms of countless women. Tonight being no exception, you smell of nasty,cheap perfume. How am I doing so far?"

"Not bad. But now it's my turn. JARVIS!"

**"Main power restored, sir."**

The lights suddenly bathed the room in brightness. Tony heard the other yell in surprise and took this opportunity to wriggle free and jab an elbow in his stomach. While he was recovering Tony grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon-a metal gauntlet, he was in the process of fixing- and dived behind the nearest bench. He slipped on the glove, hooking it up to the chest piece and taking steady breaths as it charged up. He heard footsteps grow closer and, timing it just right, shot up from his hiding place with his arm out, the exposed palm glowing and ready to fire...

He stopped dead.

"Holy...Crap..." He whispered and lowered his arm slowly. "What am I doing over there?"

"The real question has to be: What am **I **doing over there?" The other still had his gun aimed at Tony. " Followed by : What is going on and how do I get back to the 1800's?"

"That would explain the get-up." Tony mumbled.

"Are you making fun out of my attire, sir?" His fingers curled tighter around the pistol.

"Whoa! Easy, big guy. Give me a sec and I'll try to figure it out." The other shrugged and lower the gun a little. " Thanks. Now watch a real genius at work." Tony folded his arms as he tried to make sense of the strange events so far. After a while his face brightened. "Oh! Th-The storm! The freaky thingy above the house. It must have brought you here by accident." He grinned, "How's that for deductions, Mr Detective? If that's who you really are."

" A fair assessment. I was caught in a hellish storm while chasing a well known criminal. I chased him into a railway tunnel, I'm ashamed to say that I lost him so I headed for home. As I reached the end of the tunnel there was a loud crackling sound,and a bolt of lighting struck the tracks I was walking beside. A bright blue light blinded me for a second and then I woke up here."

"We have to find a way to send you back. You can't stay here."

"I cannot stay with you? Why not?"

Tony gestured between them, "Have you looked in a mirror lately? We're practically identical."

"I admit there is some resemblance. Distant relations, maybe? Or I'm your past life and you're my future yet to come. How can we be sure?"

"Leave that to me. Jarvis?"

**"At your service, sir."** A thin beam of green light ran over both men. It was quiet for a moment or two and then Jarvis said in his neutral tone,**"Scan complete. Results are 99.999 percent conclusive. You are the same person from different points in time. Likely hypothesis: Reincarnation. Identifications confirmed. You are Tony Stark and the man next to you is the real Sherlock Holmes."**

"Holy shit!" Yelled Tony with a bark of laughter. " I don't believe it! Sherlock Holmes in my work-shop. Ha!" He rubbed his forehead, " This is some crazy stuff, man."

"You're telling me. So what do we do now?"

"Huh. I really don't have a clue...Do I call you Sherlock? Or do you prefer Mr Holmes?"

"I..."

"Sherlock, it is. Well, Sherlock, I think it might be best if you stay with me for the time being. Have to lay low, you understand, can't let Pepper see you. I can't wait to see her face, though!" He started unhooking the glove from his chest, "She is gonna freak out. She's a big fan of yours."

"Pepper's a person?" Tony,now perching on the table, nodded." She's not the lady upstairs?" He asked, tucking his pistol safely back into his pocket.

A shake of the head. "Oh,God,no! It's strictly work related between us." A smirk flickered on his lips. "Although there have been some close calls..."

Sherlock held up a hand, "Please, another time. I feel quite ill all of a sudden...Is the room suppose to be spinning?"

"I don't under-Whoa!" Tony jumped off the table just in time to stop Sherlock hitting his head on the hard floor as he crumpled. He gently lower the detective to the ground and rested his head on his lap. "It's OK. That's the temporal displacement kicking in. You're gonna feel a bit **blah**."

"Is that the medical term?"

Tony smirked, "No. The best thing for you now is rest. C'mon, Holmes." Carefully, so not to cause him any more discomfort, Tony curled one of Sherlock's arm around his neck and pulled him slowly to his feet. They took it one step at a time and when they finally made it to the guest room it was already pass dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on a roll! Whoo-hoo!<strong>

**The chapters will get longer. I promise.**

**M.x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.1 

Sherlock groaned squinting his eyes shut against the daylight that was trying to break through the clouds. He rolled onto his side to look out the windows and his eyes widened. He could see the sea, the rough waves rising and falling. He crawled across the bed and gingerly stood. With shaky steps he reached the floor to ceiling windows and stared out.

"It wasn't a dream. I **am** in the future. What the hell do I do now?"

**"Might I suggest a shower and a spot of breakfast, sir." **

Holmes nearly had a heart attack. He yelped, span round, got into a fighting stance and looked around the room. "Who said that?" Walking the perimeter of the room he examined each ceiling corner until he found one with a little grey screen sitting ,nearly invisible, against the paintwork. "Uh...Is that you...Jarvis,isn't it?"

**"I'm sorry I alarmed you, sir. Mr Stark requested that I make your first morning with us a stress-free ride." **

"Oh? That's... thoughtful of him. I feel fine, apart from travelling through time and nearly having a heart attack. You can thank Mr Stark from me for his generous offer, but I don't think I'm ready to be taking for any sort of ride,not yet anyway."

**"That's what he said. I asked him to explain but he smirked and told me to mind my own business. Now, there's a change of clothes on the dresser along with a plate of toast and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. If there's anything else just just let me know."**

"I will. Thank-you, Jarvis. For a disembodied voice you're quite the gentleman. "

**"It's a pleasure, sir."**

* * *

><p>Once he was showered and dressed, in a dark shirt and black trousers, Holmes took a tour of the house. It was tastefully furnished,everything matched ,even the carpet that felt very soft under his bare-feet. He couldn't find Tony anywhere and asked Jarvis, the AI told him that Mr Stark had gone out and would be back later. Holmes just shrugged and continued his tour.<p>

"Oh, my God! I'm surprised you can walk after your little late night activities. You amaze me."

He turned on his heels to find a very pretty woman, with light copper hair in a ponytail and wearing a cream shirt and black skirt combo, walking up to him. She stopped inches from him and put her hands on her hips. One word came to his mind: Mad. She was mad at him for some reason but he hadn't done anything...Yet. He remained quiet to see which direction this encounter would go. He arranged his features into an innocent expression.

Her light blue eyes flashed, "Don't give me that face! You did it again, didn't you?" Holmes didn't move a muscle. " I don't why I do it. Every time you bring home some bimbo you leave it for poor Pepper to turf her out. Do you know how much you dry-cleaning bill is so far this month? Well, do you, Mr Stark?"

**Ah! The famous Pepper.** Holmes, now knowing who she was, studied her more closely. Clearly the girl did a lot for Tony and got little appreciation for her efforts. Holmes felt sorry for her. Normally he steered clear of affectionate displays towards the fairer sex, but **this** girl...She was half way through another rant when he silenced her with a tap on the lips with his finger-tips. Her eyes went wide and he noticed the faint flush creeping up her neck. **A thing for the boss. This could be interesting.** He stepped closer and pulled her in for a hug. She squeaked in surprise but as soon as she felt his arms go around her she relaxed. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank-you, Pepper." He whispered softly.

"Just give me a heads-up next time,OK?"

"I will." Pepper pulled back, she was looking concerned. "What?"

"Are you feeling OK? You sound...husky. Are you getting a sore throat?"

Holmes fought to keep the smirk, that threatened to give him away, from appearing and shrugged. " You know something, I haven't been feeling too good lately. Woke up today and..." He drew an invisible line across his throat. "What does the famous Pepper suggest for a cure?"

"Well... Chicken soup and crackers. Best cure I can think of. Oh, and lots of OJ." She smiled warmly. "Tell you what, why don't you go back to bed. You need to be fighting fit for the hearing this afternoon- I **know **you tried to cancel it- you'll have to think of something good to win this latest round. And no show-boating!" Holmes was completely lost and had allowed himself to be hypnotized by the sound of her soft voice. He stared blankly at her, and when he didn't move she reached up and kissed his forehead. " To bed, Tony." He blinked, suddenly regaining focus and nodded. She smiled again. "Good. I won't be long. Jarvis, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm out."

**"I will keep an eye on him, Miss Potts."**

Pepper snatched up her purse,checked its contents and nodded. "Right. Mini-mart for chicken soup,crackers and OJ. And then Stark Industries and then...What for lunch? I think a salad today." She looked up and spotted him staring at her. "I'm sorry." She shrugged, " Talking to myself again."

"No,it's fine."

"Right, then. I'm off." She shouldered the bag and grinned, "Will that be all, Mr Stark?"

Holmes did smirk this time, "That will be all, Miss Potts." She nodded and headed out. Once Holmes was sure she had gone he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt so confused, there was something about Miss Potts he just couldn't put his finger on. " What a very rare lady." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't longer...What the hell hap- Oh man! My computer wiped some of it. When I've recover the lost pieces I'll update again.<strong>

**M.x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.1

The red sport car hurried along the coastal track. Tony's outing had been cut short by Jarvis's phone call telling him that Pepper had made contact with Holmes mistaking him for Tony . Knowing he had minutes to get home, to avoid lengthy explanations he'd rather do without, Tony shifted gears and floored it. The engine gave a whine of protest and he frowned. He only fixed the car a week ago so what was the problem now? He pushed the question to the back of his mind, he had bigger things to worry about : Like finding a way to reproduce the exact same conditions that brought Sherlock to this century and send him home without causing damage and changing history.

He entered the house using the underground car-park and rushed up the steps from the work-shop, peeping out behind walls and door frames in case Pepper had decided to come back early. Seeing the coast was clear he strolled to the guest room and knocked lightly on the door.

"It's me. Open up." The door didn't move. He knocked again getting the same result. " Jarvis, over-ride lock controls."

**"As you wish,sir."**

The side panel next to the door bleeped and the door unlocked. Tony grabbed the handle and pushed it down, "Why the hell was the door locked in the first place?" He asked entering and softly closing the door behind him.

**"Mr Holmes did not want to be disturbed."**

"What could he be doing that..." He stopped in mid-sentence, his hand fell limply to his side as he stared a head. "Oh, man...I think I'm in lust."

Sherlock was standing with his back to him, stripped to the waist and in the process of doing warm-up stretches,( something to keep him occupied and stopping his brain turning to pudding ) he stood feet shoulder width apart and brought his arms up high above his head. Every muscle flexed as he clasped his hands together.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr Stark?"

Tony, who had zoned out, blinked hearing Sherlock's husky voice. "What?"

"You seem to be studying my routine a little intensely. Would you care for a demonstration?" Sherlock had lowered his arms now and was looking over his shoulder. A smirk crossed his features, " A little closer, if you please, Mr Stark."

"Uh...Sure." He stepped closer,stopping just shy of making contact, he could faintly make out the faded lines criss-crossing Holmes's back. "Been through the mill a few times, huh? That's cool. I do a little boxing myself."

"That's something I'd like to see. But back to the task at hand, a little closer," Sherlock stood quite still. He could feel the heat coming off Tony's body, his breath on the back of his neck and waited. He had quite the reserve of self-control and wagered the great Tony Stark did not. He was proved right in only ten seconds. Feeling the ghostly touch of Tony's fingers against his skin he acted without hesitation.

It happened so fast for Tony. One second his was chest to back with Holmes, the next...he felt the softness of the bed covers and looked up. Holmes was leaning over him, standing between his legs and grasping both his wrists with a triumphant smirk on his face. "What the-?"

"So predicable." Sherlock smirked down at him. "I figured out your weakness at first glance and exploited it." He leaned closer so their faces were millimeters apart. Tony's cheeks reddened with embarrassment at being caught out so early on in the game. "Your move, Tony."

Tony licked his dry lips. He tried to ice the hot rush journeying down his body, tried to stop his brain coming up with a number of **moves** that he'd loved to see the famous detective in and failed. He gave in, just for a second. He craned his neck,as far as he could, upwards and brushed his nose against Sherlock's. Sherlock tensed at the unfamiliar contact and he smirked. " **Your **move now, Sherlock."

"I..."

Before Sherlock could even think of a come-back there was a timid knock on the door. The two jumped and scrambled off the bed. Tony stood in front of Sherlock shielding him from whatever was on the other side. The knock came again followed by the handle rattling.

"Tony?"

"Oh, God! It's Pepper!" Tony turned and held Sherlock tightly by his shoulders, "We've gotta hide you."

"What? Why?"

"Because there's only meant to be one of us here. Me. **And **I'm suppose to be ill. Pepper can't find out about you, who you really are...At least not yet." He moved around the room, dragging Sherlock with him as he desperately looked for a hiding place. "There has to be some where. AH!" He stopped in front of blank wall and smiled at Sherlock. Placing his palm on the surface he found the slight indent of a handle and slid the wall to the right revealing a small dark cubicle. "Perfect!"

Sherlock blinked, realization slowly dawning on him. "It's a wardrobe. You're going to stuff me into a wardrobe?" He yanked his hand away and folded his arms. "I am **not **going into a cupboard." Tony copying him. After a few moments Sherlock sighed and lowered his arms. " I **am** going into a cupboard." He slipped inside in tiny space and turned, " Do you treat all your guests this way?"

Tony leaned close. Running a finger down Sherlock's nose he tapped the end of it and smiled at the blush that crept across his cheeks. "Only the ones I like." Sherlock's eyes searched his face for any sign a dishonesty before finally resting on his mouth. Tony's smile widened, "And if I really like them..."

"Tony! I know you're in there. Now, open up!"

He closed his eyes with a groan, "Great timing as always, Pepper." He muttered. He gave Sherlock an apologetic shrug. "I'd better go. She'll kick the door in, she's done it before."

"I understand. Good luck with your weapons hearing, Mr Stark. I'll be waiting for you."

Tony sadly nodded and slid the door back into place. Pulling his shirt off and flicking off his shoes, he pulled back the covers and dived into the bed. " Jarvis, over ride door controls."

**"Yes, sir."**

The door clicked open and Pepper came in holding a steaming bowl in one hand, a case-file in the other and a freshly cleaned shirt hanging off her elbow. Seeing Tony chin-deep under the covers she grinned.

"Oh! So, you **do **listen to me once in a while. Here's your soup. Once you've eaten and had a refreshing shower we must leave for the hearing." After hanging the shirt on the back on a chair, placing the file on the bed-side cabinet Pepper gently sat beside him and held out the warm bowl. "C'mon. Open up for the choo-choo train."

Tony frowned, "I'm not a child, Miss Potts. I can do it myself." Pushing himself up he took the bowl from her, brought it to his lips and gulped in down. "There," he grinned handing it back, "I've eaten and now a shower. Care to wash my back?"

Pepper groaned, "Even when you're sick, you're insufferable." Getting to her feet she tapped the file, "Don't forget to read the cliff-notes this time. I'll see you outside when you're ready." Slipping from the room she closed the door softly behind her.

Tony sank back amongst the pillows, "That was too close." Jumping out, he grabbed the shirt from the chair, made quick work of the buttons and hurried out the room with his shoes in his hand. The sooner the hearing was over, the sooner he could back to more important things.

Once he heard the door go Sherlock pushed open the wardrobe and tip-toed out. He spied the file on the cabinet and, curiosity getting the better of him, flipped over the top and read the first few pages. It was detailed information about something called **' the Iron Man weapon.' **The file contained blueprints for the metal armour under the house. The people were scared of something that was designed to protect them?

**"Is there something troubling you, sir?"**

" I don't know, Jarvis. I want to help Tony win his case. Is there some way to get in contact with him?" He rooted around in his clothes, that he'd hidden under the bed earlier, and found his pipe. Nibbling the spout, he thought long and hard. And then it hit him. "Jarvis, can you grant me access to Mr Stark's technology? I need to make a telephone call."

* * *

><p><strong>Next up-date soon, promise. M.x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Some ME time, finally! Been helping my old lady with her plants...Outside. (Shudder!)**

**Anyway, here now with up-date for this one and my Sherlock fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5.1 <span>

"Mr Stark, are you listening?"

Tony swivelled in his chair to face Senator Stern, "What is it, dear?" The crowd behind him giggled, he smirked.

Stern was not impressed, "Mr Stark. The reason for these hearings is to determine whether or not the Iron Man suit is a danger to the people of the USA. If proved that it is...It will be handed over to the Government for the foreseeable future."

"Well, you can't have it." Tony leaned forward onto his elbows. "I've said before that Iron Man is me and I'm not handing myself over to the authorities. At least not any time soon."

"Mr Stark-"

"What is it that you want from me?" He gestured with his hands, "The country is as safe as it's ever been and that's all down to me. I've done more in three months than you bozos have tried to do in three years. Cut me some slack,huh?" He turned to the cameras giving peace signs, grinning. " To peace!"

The crowd cheered wildly. Stern and his seconds sat back with frowns on their faces. Stern banged his gavel, "Settle down please. Settle!" He sighed, "Mr Stark, we have detailed reports claiming that Iron Man has done more damage than good,that numerous companies have gone out of business-"

At that moment every cell phone in the chamber went off. Everyone checked their messages and muttered that they all got the same one. Even Tony got a text. He flipped open his phone and read the

single word in bold print:

_**LIES!**_

He frowned and shrugged pocketing his phone. "Look, Senator... OK, I'll admit that sometimes I do go over-board but I have, personally, shut down two of the world's biggest weapon's distributors in the far east and if that's a crime then bang me up."

"So you're admitting to the damages caused by Iron Man? The total costs are in front of us and they run into millions of dollars."

Again every phone went off. Again it was the same word:

_**LIES!**_

Tony was now looking around the room. Only somebody with access to advanced technology could be doing this. But he was the only one who could, he'd done it before, but he was here and they had confiscated his toys before-hand, so who could be doing it now? At that moment the Senator got a separate text from everyone else. He read it quickly and paled. He looked around the chamber and settled his eyes on Tony, they narrowed.

**What?** Tony mouthed back. Stern gaped at him like a gold-fish. **Oh, hang on.** His cell bleeped for a second time, the noise was that of a private message. He pulled it from his pocket, checked it and blinked:

_**YOU CAN THANK ME LATER-SH. **_

"Sherlock..?" He whispered.

"What did you say, Mr Stark?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just wondering if this is the perfect time for **you **to carry out these proceedings. You look a bit queasy..." He smirked, raising an eyebrow teasingly. Stern's lips curled into a slight snarl.

"This meeting is adjourned until a later date. If you'll excuse me." Stern exited very quickly through the side door followed by some members of the press.

Tony chuckled making his way out the courtroom, avoiding the news-hounds and slipping into the black car that was waiting for him. His driver/bodyguard/personal trainer Happy looked at him via the mirror and grinned.

"Where to, sir?"

Before Tony could say, the other door opened and shut. Pepper took her seat next to him and folded her arms with an annoyed expression on her face. "Take us to Stark Industries, Happy."

"Yes, Miss Potts." Happy pulled away from the curb,nearly running down a couple of photographers who were a little too eager for a shot.

Tony sat back in his seat, "You know,seeing as I'm the boss, don't I get a say where we go?"

"No. And you're the ' sleeping CEO of Stark Industries ' pending on the results of the psychologist report, you might not be at the end of the year."

"I've been doing fine up till now. Nobody's complained about my behaviour before but because I've had one, tiny _**episode **_I'm being analysed by a crack-pot who wants to talk about my _**feelings **_every Monday afternoon. If I weren't mad before I'm getting pretty, damn close to it now." He paused waiting for a reaction from Pepper. When none came he glanced over, saw her dark scowl and nodded in understanding ," OK, you're pissed at me. What did I do now?"

Pepper turned in her seat and glared at him, " You did exactly what I asked you _**not **_to do! You promised me you wouldn't do any show-boating but you did it anyway. Do you care about your company at all?"

"Of course I care! Why do you think I'm out there risking my neck to save the people from my own weapons if I didn't care?"

"But those texts? If it wasn't you..."

Tony threw up his hands, "Ugh! I can't do this right now. Pull over, Happy." The car came to a gentle stop, he got out slamming the door. The window lowered and Pepper stuck her head out. "I'll get a cab." He told her, loosening his tie. "I'm sure you've got boring paper-work to do at the office."

"I have but-"

He banged the car's roof, " Drive on, Happy!" Tony stepped back and watched, highly amused, at the back window and Pepper's peeved expression as it grew smaller and was swallowed into the growing body of traffic. He searched in the coloured mass and then stuck out his hand, "Taxi!"

* * *

><p>The yellow cab pulled up to the mansion. Tony paid the driver, got out and waited until it became a small dot on the horizon before getting out his keys and opening the front door. Shrugging off his jacket and dispositing it, along with his his tie, on a nearby chair he headed for the stairs leading to the shop below.<p>

Typing in his code the safety door hissed open and he looked around for any sign of Holmes, he found none and frowned. "Jarvis?"

**"Yes,sir?"**

"Do you know where Sherlock is?

**"Mr Holmes is in the workshop,sir."**

"Uh...Where?" He looked around again. His eyes settled on the bank of computers opposite the door and spied faint trails of smoke rising behind the screens. "Sherlock?" He edged closer and peered over the monitors.

Sherlock was slouched in the office chair with his pipe stuck in his mouth. He looked up, met Tony's gaze and slowly curved his lips into a smile around the spout. "Did the hearing go OK?"

"Delayed until further notice." Walking around the desk he was surprised to find one of the screens completely filled with numbers, and the another covered with a collection of photographs. "What is all this and how did you gain access?" He leaned closer to the screen with the pictures and blinked. "Is that Senator Stern? Who's the sun-kissed babe and where can I get one?"

" That is indeed the Senator on holiday." Sherlock raised his brows. Tony was looking down at him sternly, he grinned sheepishly. "Ah, of course. Jarvis was kind enough to grant me access to...the Internet?" Tony nodded, " I looked up the records from the previous hearings and then did a background check on Senator Stern-he really doesn't like you does he? While doing so I hacked into his private server and found these photographs. The lady in question isn't his wife but his mistress. With Jarvis's help I managed to get a hold of everyone's telephone number and sent those repeated messages. I sent a private message to Stern saying that if he didn't delay the hearing I was going to send the photo of him and the brunette on his yacht to the press."

"Genius! You're an ass-saver." Tony beamed. "That was completely devious. You're completely devious. I like it." Grasping the back of the chair, he span it round so Sherlock was facing him and gripping the edge of the table with both hands, stepped between Sherlock's legs and leaned forward. " I **really **like it." He growled hoarsely.

Sherlock raised his head slowly. He took his pipe from his mouth with slow and deliberate movements to gauge Tony's reaction, which was how he predicted it : Tony's eyes were glued onto his lips, growing darker as they released the damp spout.

"Tease..." He managed to get out. Sherlock smirked nonchalantly, reaching behind him and laying the pipe on the table-top. Tony stepped back to give him space to get up and Sherlock made the fundamental mistake of turning his back on a cunning predator. With a dangerous glint in his eyes Tony smirked darkly, moving closer to the detective. Pressing himself tightly against him, he felt Sherlock's back muscles twitch at contact, heard his sharp in-take of breath as he held his wrists in an iron-grip. He moved his lips near Sherlock's ear, "I suppose I should thank-you for earlier. But I don't know what you like." His breath sent Sherlock shivering. Bending down he lightly nipped his shoulders through the fabric of his shirt. "Any suggestions?"

A low whine ripped itself out of Sherlock's throat. He braced his hands flat on the table-top as Tony reached up and started to nibble and suckle on the sensitive flesh by his ear. "Tony...Please..." Tony's hold on his wrists tightened, he was sure there be bruises later. "Not now."

"Why not now?" Tony's voice was shaking and thick with lust. In his fevered, muddled state he distantly heard a clipping sound coming closer and louder, echoing through-out the work-shop. Blinking away the red haze from his eyes he looked up and froze. "Oh,crap."

It was Pepper, who had made her way quietly into the work-shop without them noticing, she was looking at a collection of papers and hadn't seen them. Yet. " Tony, I need you to sign a few forms." She looked up at the scene in front of her, at the two men in such a compromising position, and flushed bright red, "What the hell is going..." She paused. Her eyes flickered from Tony to Holmes and back again. "Two of you?" She spluttered before fainting.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! A chapter that's a little longer. I'm getting into the swing of it now.<strong>

**Poor Pepper. How will she react?**

**More soon.**

**M.x **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.1. 

"Miss Potts? M'lady, can you hear me?" The voice sounded like Tony's. But it was much huskier and...Was that a hint of an accent? Pepper felt another body move behind hers,moving her into a sitting position. A roughened hand cupped her cheek. "Miss Potts, can you open your eyes for me?" Through her dazed and confused state she managed to place the accent. It was British. She sniffed softly and caught the delightful musky mixture of tobacco,wine and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Tony didn't smell like that, he smelt of expensive after-shave that he had shipped over personally from Spain or somewhere...The scent that was invading her nose made her want to keep her eyes closed forever. She sniffed again, deeply this time, a litlle smile tugging the corners of her mouth. She felt the body behind her shake with a chuckle. "Ah, now I _**know **_you're awake, Miss Potts."

_**Busted!**_ Slowly Pepper opened her eyes and instantly flet her cheeks warm. Looking down at her, with a tiny twinkle in his dark eyes, was Tony. Groaning she raised a hand to her fore-head feeling for a bump and found none. Struggling into an up-right position she grinned weakly at him. "Thanks for the save,Tony."

"I'm over here." Tony's voice came from somewhere off her right. He was perched on the edge of a nearby work-station. He gave her a little wave.

"But...if you're over there, then who...?" She turned in Sherlock's arms and flushed again, "But...He's you!"

"Correct." Replied Holmes casually. Edging backwards he got to his feet and extended a helping hand to her. "He's me and I'm him. I'm sure once you're over the initial shock of seeing double, Mr Stark will be able to explain the situation...to the best of his abilities." He added with an amused smirk.

"And before you jump to the conclusion that's he's a clone, he's not." Tony leaned back on his hands, swinging his legs. " If I was gonna make a clone I'd chose you for a test subject, Potts. Could you just picture it? Two Peppers. Think of all the fun we could have."

"Tony! Please! There's a time and place and it's not now." She folded her arms over her chest,trying to slow her racing heart and take it all in. "O-OK... I think I'm alright now." She whispered after a minute. "Before I start with the questions, there's just one thing," She marched up to the Tony on the desk and slapped him hard. The crack echoed through-out the work-shop. Tony yelped in pain, nursing his stinging jaw and staring at her in disbelief as she walked away. "Ah! Much better. Now, if that's Tony over there, who are you?" She asked Holmes.

Sherlock took her hand in his, bent his head and kissed the back softly. "Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective." He looked up with a teasing smirk. "A pleasure to meet you, again, under my real identity."

Pepper's mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p>A while later, after Pepper had gotten over the shock of seeing two Tony's and had a glass of water, the three of them were still in the shop. Tony, now sporting a lovely red bruise on his cheek, and Pepper were sitting by the monitors while Sherlock wandered around. He was fasinated with the twin robotic arms ( that helped with chores in the work-shop ) and chuckled with amusement when Dummy grasped his hand gently and shook in a friendly hand-shake.<p>

Pepper placed her glass on the table beside her. "He's the real thing? You're not messing with me?"

" The real thing." Tony moved his jaw experimentally and then crossed his heart. "On my life."

She blinked, cheeks flushing as she watched Holmes examine one of Iron Man's gaunlets, pipe between his lips. " How'd he get here?" She hissed, almost giddy with awe.

"Well, you know that storm last week?"

"Don't mention it. My appartment was in total darkness for five hours. I used up all my emergency candles, had to cancel my dinner plans."

"Pepper..." Tony groaned, pinching his nose. " I'll get you some more flipping candles, 'kay? Just shut up and listen for a sec. You know that storm last week that caused the black-out? Well..." He gestured over to Holmes.

"What? He just appeared in a flash of light?"

"Yeah. Basically."

"Really? And that was...A doorway through time or something?"

"Yep." Tony followed Sherlock very closely, watching every little move he made, every tiny reaction from the smallest detail. He tilted his head slightly as Sherlock crouched to admire the flame design on his hot-rod, a smirk flickered across his lips but it quickly vanished when he heard Pepper quietly clearing her throat beside him. He turned around, "Problem, Potts?"

"Just one." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "You're getting feelings for him. And if I know you, which I do, you're gonna act on them soon."

"Why is that a problem? Who wouldn't want to jump on his bones? Look at him."

Pepper did, " I see what you mean." She said after a while. " He's every girl's dream catch. He's broody, toned like a middle-weight boxer, smart as paint, husky voiced. He's just..." She shrugged, "_**Purrr **_!"

Tony looked at her wide-eyed, " Did you just playfully purr Sherlock Holmes?"

She grinned cheekily, "Maybe." Tony folded his arms with a pout. She giggled, "Oh, come on! You can't be jealous." She nudged his arm with hers. "Tony?"

"I'm not jealous. It's just...well, you've never purred at me."

"You've never given me a reason to." Tony opened his mouth but then shut it again with a nod. "Thank-you! One to me, I think." She jumped off the table and bent to pick up the file and her phone that she dropped. "Now, I need you to sign a few things and then I'll get outta your hair." She slid the phone into her pocket with a warm smile spying Sherlock approaching them as Tony signed said forms. "Thank-you, boss."

"Is that all, Miss Potts?" He countered handing the file back.

Pepper smirked tucking it under her arm, "Just one other thing. Could one of you walk me to the car? Happy won't enter the house, something about a bet the two of you had." The last part was directed at Tony who frowned trying to remember and then snorted, sniggering childishly. With a roll of her eyes she faced Sherlock. " Mr Holmes,would you care to escort me to my car?"

Sherlock grinned, stuffing his un-lit pipe in a pocket. He offered her an arm which she graciously accepted. "It would be a pleasure, Miss Potts."

Her inner giddy school-girl bubbled to the surface. "Really? I-I mean...Great! I'm such a fan of your adventures. I'd like to hear about all them from your point of view. But seeing as you're stuck here for foreseeable future , you can start with the case you were working on before you ending up here and being continually molestered by a billionare playboy."

"OI!" Tony folded his arms,slightly hurt. " I haven't molestered anybody. Yet." He winked at Sherlock, who blinked and then blushed slightly.

Pepper ignored him and tugged on Sherlock's arm, "C'mon Mr Detective. I want to see those deductive powers of yours at work. Tell me everything that's happened to me so far today." Steering Sherlock away from Tony's calculating gaze they headed up the stairs, Pepper looked over her shoulder and impishly stuck out her tongue.

Once he was on his own Tony plonked himself down on one of the chairs and rolled over to the bank of monitors. "Jarvis?"

**"At your service,sir."**

"I've been thinking...And no wise cracks from you ,please, that maybe I should start looking into finding a way to send Sherlock back. In case things get hairy." He typed on the keyboard , the screens that were covered with numbers and pictures were soon replaced with graphs and weather charts, he sat back and scratched his goatee. "Huh? Now,I might a smart-ass but...Any help?" He asked the AI.

**"I'll need to comply and sort all the data related to the night in question. I should have all the information you require within the next few days."**

"What would I do without you." He put his arms behind his head and laced his fingers together. " Did you say it would take you a few days?"

**"I did. Why ?"**

" I've just had a really bad idea." Tony smirked sneakily, " And I mean bad in the good kinda way."

**"Sometimes you baffle me,sir."**

"I know, Jarvis," He reached for his cell-phone to make a quick call. " I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Something is seriously wrong with my computer, so sorry for any mistakes.<strong>

**Next one is right around the corner. Just hit the little arrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.1 

_A few days later and Tony grinned at the site in front of him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of notes, "Thanks, José."_

_"You pay for girl too, Mr Tony?"_

_"No. Not today. It's...Uh, not for me. If you get me."_

_"Oh? Oh!" José sniggered into his hand, pocketing the cash with the other. " Okey-dokey, Mr Tony. I get message. I go now. Enjoy."_

_Tony rolled his eyes skyward as José left and then turned back towards the table that now stood in the midde of the lounge. He smirked and rubbed his hands together. He headed into the gym and gathered all the towels he could find, dumping them on to the couch before wandering to the ajoining bathroom for the massage oil packs his adoring female fans sent his way every Christmas.(Along with their offers for free massages.)_

_"Tony? Where are you, Tony?"_

_Just who he wanted. Tony poked his head around the door frame to find Sherlock bending over the table and examining it closely. "Over here." He smirked as Sherlock jumped a little before turning to face him with a small grin. " Have I got a pleasant surprise for you."_

_" For me?"_

_" Mm-hm." Arranging the oils on a side dresser, he handed Sherlock a warm towel and nodded towards the bathroom. "Have a quick shower while I finish up." Sherlock arched a brow but took the towel anyway and headed for the bathroom. Tony heard the door click shut and started opening the bottles untill he found one he liked. He slipped out of his shirt while waiting, he didn't have to wait long though. Sherlock re-appeared five minutes later only dressed in a towel that hardly covered his waist. " On the table please, Mr Holmes." He rubbed his palms together until they glistened with the oil. Sherlock followed his hands, a cute blush rose on his cheeks. Tony smirked dangerously at him, "On the table, please." He repeated. Sherlock sat nervously on the table's edge, "On your front, Holmes." Once Sherlock had done what he wanted, Tony started kneeding the tops of his shoulders. The detective let out a deep moan when he reached a sore spot at the base of his neck. "So tense, so tight." Leaning over he bit down softly earning him another moan. He swallowed it with a smile and continued south. With open palms he used the heels of his hands on the muscles either-side of his spine and Sherlock grunted. Passing the towel barrier he moved onto the backs of his legs rubbing the taunt muscles with his finger-tips in small circles. Sherlock ,who had been drifting off under his minerstrations with his head resting on his arms was now trembling, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Tony stepped back and ran a lone finger up the out-line of his vertebrae and he shivered._

_"Time to turn over, Sherlock." He wasn't surprised that his voice had turn harsh._

_"I think I'll stay as I am." Came Sherlock's shaky reply. He looked over his shoulder, the cute blush covering his cheeks had darkened in colour. "Could you hand me a robe?" Tony smirked knowingly and nodded, silently handing him a terry robe and turning away to give him some privacy. _

_Via the reflection in the windows Tony watched Sherlock pushed himself off the table and was given a fine view of the detective's lower assets. He wanted to lower his eyes but found he couldn't. He could feel a familiar warmth center at the base of his stomach, his hands clenched and unclenched as he gazed at Sherlock as he doned the robe. He couldn't take it anymore. The tension between them had been simmering for the last few days. This gesture was meant to calm and relax, but it had back-fired and had the complete opposite effect. Something had to be done._

_Sherlock was just tying the belt when he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm and found himself forced back until he felt his back connect solidly with the nearest wall. "Wha..?" He looked up and met the brown eyes of Tony. "Mr Stark?"_

_"Don't, just don't." Tony braced his hands either side of Sherlock's head, trapping him, and brought his mouth roughly upon Sherlock's. Sherlock's opened his mouth to protest but couldn't as Tony slyly pushed his tongue into the wet warmth. His protest turned into a moan feeling Tony's hands slide down his sides, taking hold of one thigh and hooking around his waist. Sherlock wiggled with slight self-consciousness and Tony pulled back." If I do anything that freaks you out, you have my permission to hit me ." Sherlock nodded and he swooped in for another kiss. The make-out session against the wall soon became heated, the room reverberated with muffled groans, grunts and moans from both parties. Tony, who at this point had been keeping himself in check, wanted the detective naked as soon as possible and moaning his name. He growled softly moving his hips forward, hand gripping Sherlock's thigh, his nails leaving half-moons on his skin. Sherlock gasped at contact and reached between them to Tony's jeans, fumbling with the fly. As he felt Sherlock tug down below Tony realized something of vital importance, the angles they were at were all wrong and, if they were to continue, Sherlock would surely be hurting something terrible afterwards. Reluctantly he lowered Sherlock's leg from his hips and stepped away. Sherlock gazed at him puzzled but he just smirked and held out a hand. "Come with me." Leading him to the sofa, he grabbed a bottle of massage oil and one of the over-large towels. " Better safe than sorry." He said at Sherlock's bemused expression. Spreading the cloth on the seat he sat down, tugged the ends of the belt and pulled Sherlock towards him and onto his lap._

_Sherlock wordlessly complied, he straddled Tony's waist, his thighs either side of his lap. He gently squeezed his thighs to gauge Tony's reaction. Tony closed his eyes and breathed loudly through his nose, tightening his hold on his waist. "Tony..?"_

_"I thought I was stronger than this. I really did. But..."_

_"You wish to copulate."_

_Tony's eyes slowly opened. A sly smirk appeared and he nodded, " If that's your way of putting it...Yeah." Sherlock sat back, a difficulty task on Tony's lap, and tilted his head weighting up his options. He gazed hard at Tony and, seeing the unmistakable cloud of lust flicker across his face, he nodded. Tony blinked, "Are you sure?" Another nod. "It might hurt."_

_"I know." Sherlock shakily went for the waistband of Tony's jeans. He managed to work the stud free and dragged down the zipper but then stilled. "Uh,Tony? A little help?" Tony smirked dangerously and lifted his hips, just enough to allow Sherlock to push his jeans and shorts down past his knees, revealing himself erect and eager. "Tony..." His voice was laced with hesitation._

_"Hush," Tony undid the sash of the robe, pushed the lapels to the sides leaving Sherlock's torso exposed for his amusment. "You're mine now, Holmes." He tugged the bottom of the robe free from under Sherlock's legs. Sherlock shivered against him. He pulled him tight along his body and tried to reasure him with a kiss. It was nice and gentle and Sherlock began to relax, becoming like a new-born kitten pawing at his chest. Now he had him distracted he fished among the cushions for the oil... _**Finally! **_He quickly snapped off the lid , poured an adequate amount onto his fingers, pushed under the rough fabric of the robe and down the ridge of Sherlock's spine to his goal. "Easy..." He tentively eased his fingers in, Sherlock made a gurgling sound from the back of his throat and tried to move away but Tony held him firm with his other hand around the back of his neck. "Sshh...OK, it's OK." He murmered after he finished preparing him. Sherlock nodded, not meeting his gaze and got up onto his knees. With Tony hands on his waist he leaned forward for another reasuring kiss which Tony gave as he slowly lowered himself._

_Suddenly Tony's hands tightened painfully on his waist, his nails digging into his flesh and Sherlock jerked violently as he felt something enter him deeply and sharply. He bit his bottom lip and hissed in pain as he felt Tony move inside, all the way. It hurt. Really badly. He had never felt pain like it, he felt like he was being torn in two. "Tony..." He mumbled against his lips, his eyes watering slightly._

_Hearing the distrest in Sherlock's voice ,and feeling slightly more dampness in his lap than necessary, Tony stilled and reached up to cup his cheeks. With the pads of his thumbs he wiped away Sherlock's tears. " Oh, God...I'm so sorry, Sherlock." Drawing him closer he kissed his eye-lids, hoping to soothe away the pain, "We don't have to," He murmered softly, " we can stop."_

_"N-no," came the shaky reply. Sherlock pulled back a few inches, trying to get some distance between them. He could feel blood trickerling down his legs,mixing with other fluids from both of them. Tony shifted under him, hoping to ease his discomfort but only managed to burying himself deeper inside Sherlock. "Oh, God." He whimpered, clutching Tony's his teeth, readying himself more hurt, he impaled himself on Tony again and again. But after a few moments, after getting used to such abuse ,he found that the searing pain had turned to a dull ache and was now some-what managable. He squeezed his thighs,"Oh..."_

_"Oh,fu-ugh!" Tony groaned, his head falling back and blinking furiously. His hands tightened on Sherlock's thighs. "So...Tight..." He moaned as his hips found a pleasing rhythm for both him and Sherlock, going by Sherlock's breathless mews. He could feel the familar pressure of pleasure from earlier building at the base of his belly,soon it was going to boil over. Now that Sherlock had got used to his presence it was time to change the game. Kneading the soft flesh of Sherlock's legs in warning he jerked his hips upwards violently. Stunned, Sherlock threw his head back, gasping softly. He smirked, " Like that,huh? "_

_"Mmm..." Sherlock was too dazed to form a proper answer. "Please..." He crooed arching his back. __Tony grunted beneath him his hips snapping to and fro in harsh, jerky movements. Sherlock whimpered and moaned above him, a desperate expression flickered across his face, one that he was sure mirrored Tony's. " Tony,please..." He begged._

_"Nearly there...Stay with me..." He panted between thrusts as he struggled to reach his climax, wanting to be right there when Sherlock finally lost all of his self-control. " C'mon, Sherlock..."_

_"Tony..." Sherlock's breath came out in small huffs. He met Tony thrust for thrust. He clawed at Tony's chest urgently,almost sobbing for his realease."Please, Tony..." He gasped. Tony swivelled his hips sharply,hitting his sweet spot dead on. He threw his head back again, the full force of his release took him by complete surprise," Tony !"_

* * *

><p>"Tony!"<p>

Someone was shaking his shoulder hard. Tony fell off his chair with a surprised, "Gah!" and rubbed the back of his head with a groan. He twisted his head side to side and found he was sprawled out on the work-shop floor. Through hazy eyes something came into view above him. He blinked couple of times,"What the hell happened?" He asked groggily when his vision had semi-cleared.

Pepper looked down at him with an amused expression on her face. "Uh...You fell asleep." She looked at him hard, "Anything interesting? Or just your normal sweaty bimbo dream?"

He sat up, leaning on his elbows, " Urm...Sweaty bimbos." Pepper narrowed her eyes at him and raised a questioning brow, "Honest truth." Convinced with his answer, she turned away, not seeing his relieved exhale and smirk. "Wh-Where's Sherlock?" He tried to stiffen a yawn and failed.

"Mr Holmes is trying on some suits for tomorrows benefit party. Surely you hadn't forgotten?"

He had. "Of course not, Potts." He frowned a little. "Wait a minute, back up, Peps. Holmes is trying on suits?"

"That's what I said."

"He's planning on going?"

"Not quite. He's filling in for you."

"Oh, that's good." Tony yawned off-handedly but,as Pepper's words sank in, bolted up-right, "What? B-But...How did you two fool the tailor into thinking he's me? I mean," He tapped his chest lightly, "Glowing heart, here."

Pepper grinned, " Sherlock had this great idea: taking a child's Iron Man costume we cut out the the fake arc reactor bit. After taping it to his chest, and I nearly fainted being that close, Sherlock put on one of your snug body-shirts. And...Ta-da! Instant fake Tony with glowing chest piece."

"That Sherlock's a sly son of a bitch, isn't he?"

"You've not seen anything yet." She muttered under her breath, a twinkled entered her blue eyes at Tony's blank expression.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't mean for it to be THAT long! What is happening to me?<strong>_

_**Any way, I don't know about you, but I got a hot flush writing that.( Even if it was only a dream sequence.)**_

_**"Will they/Won't they?" in the real story is...I don't know, jury's still out on that one.**_

_**Reviews are always welcome.**_

_**M.x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, though the stuff at the beginning said it was a Holmes/Stark fic (Which it still is, I'm NOT changing that.) I've decided, after some consideration, to add a little (and I mean little.) Holmes/Potts in this chapter and maybe some later. It won't affect the main coupling, but it's sweet.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 8.1(PROPER!)<span>

The night of the benefit party burst upon Tony, Sherlock and Pepper all too quickly. They had spent the morning, and most of the afternoon, in the house and the workshop. Tony and Pepper divided their time with Sherlock. With Tony it was more physical then mental. After some time at the monitors, pooling their collective ideas and coming up with improvements on some forgotten projects, they headed to the gym where Tony planned to test Holmes's fighting skills. The detective, much like Tony himself, was very talented in mixed martial arts, basic boxing and so on. He even managed to floor Tony three times in a row. Pepper took it upon herself to teach Holmes about the finer things...Good food, clothing and brought him up to speed with world news. They played on Tony's laptop where Sherlock found the marvel of _**YOU TUBE **_and spent many hours giggling on the couch watching hilarious videos.

The hours to the benefit ticked away and soon they packed up and started to get ready. Pepper was just putting the finishing touches to her make-up when a man with long black hair in a ponytail and a short beard made his way down the steps and into the lounge. She turned to face him as he was fastening the buttons of his wine coloured waistcoat and nibbled on her lip.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" She asked.

The man nodded, "Yes. A pair of dark glasses just won't do, Ms Potts. There can't be two Mr Starks at this function tonight. In disguise, and posing as the entertainment for this evening, I'll be able to get in and sample the delights of this times' night-life."

Pepper sighed, "If you think its best." She moved closer and helped tie a black cravat around his neck while he sorted out the billowing sleeves of his shirt. "I don't see why Tony can't go under-cover. I'd be much happier going with you, Sherlock."

"Now _**that **_hurts." Tony jogged down the rest of the steps and clapped Sherlock on the back. "Ready?" Both Pepper and Sherlock nodded. "Good. Oh! Nearly forgot, Sherlock, you'll need a cushion...and these." From one pocket he produced a pair of thin rimmed specs and placed them on Sherlock's nose. From another he pulled out a ring box. Taking Sherlock's hand he slipped simple gold bands on his thumb and little finger and then reached up, pushing back his fake hair, to clip a fake hoop earring to his earlobe. "Perfect. Car should be out front. Shall we?"

Before Sherlock could open his mouth, Pepper got there first. "Uh...You go on ahead. I'll help Mr Holmes finish his costume." Tony raised a sceptical brow but shrugged anyway and headed out to the waiting car. Once he was gone, "A cushion? Why a cushion?" She stormed over to the couch and rummage around trying to find the smallest one that would squeeze under the costume.

"The objective seems inclined the make me appear fatter, to avoid further confusion." He chuckled softly, "Are most male gypsies in your time over-weight?"

"They might be. Don't get many in the USA. Here, one cushion." She held out a tiny cream pillow to him.

He nodded thanks, quickly undid the shirt and adjusted the pillow into place under one of the snug body-shirts he borrowed from Tony. He looked at his reflection, via the windows, and grinned, "Elementary." Pepper, behind him gave a silent squeal of delight; he winked before fixing the shirt back up.

Once he was done she gave him a pat on the arm, "You don't look that bad. And it's just for tonight." A deep sigh left her lips. "OK. Ready?" She linked their arms together with a gentle smile.

Sherlock took a deep breath and nodded, "Ready."

* * *

><p>The benefit was in full swing when Tony's car pulled up to the curb. Inside the three of them glanced at each other, each full of nerves. Pepper, looking beautiful in a black gown with thin straps and a blue coloured shawl covering her shoulders, peeked out the window clutching her purse tightly. Tony sat in the middle in a black tux and navy shirt, fiddling with his bow tie. Sherlock, in his disguise, was sitting on the far side.<p>

Pepper checked her watch. "It's show time." Taking a deep breath, she gave them a quick, nervous smile before leaving the car and, under the guidance of the valet, managed to enter the building without being mauled by the hungry pack of news-hounds.

"Are you going to be fine on your own?" Tony asked.

Sherlock nodded, "I'll be fine." He patted his fake tummy. "Dressed like this they won't know we look alike and allow you to avoid awkward questions."

Tony chuckled, "You, sir, are a genius."

Sherlock smiled bashfully, "I have my moments. Now, you better say hello to the press. Don't want them thinking something's going on in here, do we?" He got up and started to crawl over Tony to reach the door when Tony grabbed his arm. "Mr Stark?" Tony smirked dangerously at him, the grip on his arm tightened. "Tony?"

Without warning Sherlock found himself being pulled backwards and into Tony's lap, the expression on the other man's face had turned very serious, "We could just forget the party and go home." His hands tightened on Sherlock's hips. "Say yes, let me take you for that ride, and I promise you won't regret it."

Behind the glasses Sherlock's eyes widened, his face burned under Tony's gaze and he was glad that the false beard hid his red cheeks. "You're serious." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Deadly. I don't care if we break all the laws of nature and the world as we know it ends, I **so **want you right now." Sherlock shifted a little. He closed his eyes and groaned, "Real bad."

Sherlock grinned, "An interesting development." He leaned closer causing Tony to groan again, "A game for you, Tony. If you can resist the urge to seek me out before the night ends then you can take me for that ride." Tony smirked, "But if not...pick any of the fine ladies here tonight and leave me alone."

"A nice game of hide and seek, I like it. I warn you now, Sherlock," He gently rolled his hips upwards and Sherlock whimpered softly, clutching his shoulders. He licked his dry lips, "I've never lost a game. Ready?"

"I'm already gone." Sherlock slipped out the car into the blinking sea of the paparazzi.

Tony waited in the car; a smirk flickered across his lips. Sitting back he rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Let the games begin."

It had been hours and Sherlock was in his element, so to speak. In one corner of the Hall a small tent had set up for him. To raise funds the party-goers would pay a dollar to the perky blonde outside, go into the booth and sit opposite him. Sherlock would use his powers of deduction and tell them their lives history, and for an extra two dollars, he would tell them one thing from their future. The red bowl on the table between the chairs was already brimming with shiny coins.

"Oh, my God!" Breathed the thin fair-haired woman who was seated in front of him now. Her eyes glistened with tears. He had successfully deduced she was a small-time model but wanted a job as an artist. (A tiny spot of blue paint was just visible on her purse.) "How did you know? I haven't even told my boy-friend."

He shrugged, "I'm sorry. It's a trade secret." Over his steepled fingers he smirked at her. "I'm sure your boy-friend will do the honourable thing. No child should be born out of wed-lock."

"'_**Wed-lock?' **_Oh, I don't know…"

Sherlock cocked his head to the side, "On your birthday, did you go shopping for clothes or jewellery?" The girl's head shot up, her mouth fell open in a small O. His smirk grew. "He will do the honourable thing."

"He will?" She smiled at his nod. "Oh, thank you. Thank you!" Getting to her feet, she fished in her bag and dropped four coins into the bowl. Before Sherlock could stop her she rounded the table and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She said again softly into his ear and pecked his cheek. With a last smile she stepped out of the booth.

Sherlock sat back and sighed deeply, peeling off the glasses. The blonde from outside poked her head in. "Another customer, sir." For some reason she was blushing a faint pink. Curious he nodded, waved his hand, slipped the specs back on and plastered a fake half-smile on his face. The curtain rustled and he looked up.

"Looks like you lost this round." His next customer took their seat. He nodded at the bowl. "I don't do this for free, you know." Something was dropped into it, and it was silver but it wasn't round. Sherlock stared at the packet and then raised his eyes to meet brown orbs that darkened.

"You know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Know how to use it?"

"It's not rocket science."

"So, shall we?"

Sherlock chuckled. "Just like that? You're not going to wine and dine me first?" He sighed shaking his head. "Mr Stark, if this is how you treated all your other conquests…I'm afraid I must decline."

Tony frowned, "You're saying no? To me, you're saying no?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I have other clients,"

"No, you don't. I told the girl outside you was finished for the night. I paid her for her troubles." He grinned, "It's just us in here, Sherlock." Sherlock gulped and he leaned forward on his elbows. "And for your information the party ended just after the ex-model came to see you. That was ten minutes ago. So, technically, I've won and I intend to claim my prize."

"Tony…" Sherlock started backing away but Tony seized his wrists. "Let me go."

"Afraid I can't do that. Surely you haven't forgotten the terms of our little game?" A blush crept up Sherlock's cheeks. He shook his head. "Good." Dragging the detective to his feet Tony held his face in both hands and brought his mouth firmly on his. Sherlock froze for a second but then started to shyly respond. Smirking against his lips one of his hands slyly snaked down Sherlock's back. Reaching its goal he was rewarded with Sherlock's startled squeak and used the moment to pry his mouth open. Sherlock instantly caught on and kissed back with more confidence. Before they both got too carried away Tony pulled back and rested their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and fought the urge to back Sherlock onto the table and just take him. "You look ridiculous in those clothes and must be rid of them at once." He hissed into his ear.

Sherlock trembled. He stepped back, eyes glancing at the square packet sitting amongst the dollars and scooped it up. He looked at Tony, who was wearing a look of apprehension (The dream he had earlier replaying in his head, unbeknownst to Sherlock.) as he weighed up his options. Finally he nodded to himself. Closing the gap between them he placed it into Tony's palm and closed his fingers around it. He took a deep breath. "I'm ready, Tony. Take me home."

Tony smirked, took hold of his hand and dragged him, in plain view of everyone, to the waiting car outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I did numerous version of this chapter, all with Sherlock in some disguise, but they got too complicated so I went for an easy option. Sorry.<strong>

**For those who don't like the Holmes/Stark pairing…next chapter is smut-city. You've been warned so don't complain.**

**Iron-Man might be making an appearance in the next few chapters. Why? You'll have to wait and see.**

**M.x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another long one and flamers are welcome at the end. I think this is 1****st**** of the M rated. **

**Here we go. Good luck everybody!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9.1 (After party)<span>

An hour or so later Sherlock was looking at the calm sea below the house. He was out of his disguise only dressed in his shirt sleeves, trousers and was bare foot. He flattened his palm against the smooth surface of the window. A second later another hand lay over his, lacing their fingers tightly together. He felt the warmth of another body close by, caught Tony's reflection in the window and his mouth went dry. Tony was wearing the same serious expression he had in the car.

Withdrawing their hands from the glass, Sherlock laid them flat on his stomach. His other hand reached up behind him to grasp the back of Tony's neck. Tony smirked and bent his head down. Pushing his nose under the shirt collar, he nipped at the sensitive area just below Sherlock's ear. The reaction was as predictable as if he'd been with a woman, but with Sherlock it was a high voltage turn-on. Sherlock gasped and tilted his head, granting him better access. With his free hand he lightly rested it on the top of Sherlock's thigh, his fingers kneading at the soft flesh under the rough fabric.

"Tony..." Sherlock's voice was harsh.

"Hm?" He lifted his head from his neck, leaving wet trails on his skin.

"Did it hurt?" Tony looked at him confused. Sherlock brought their hands up and placed them on his chest. Tony felt a quickened heartbeat under his fingers that matched his own. "Your device. Did it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?" Tony was quiet for a moment and then nodded, releasing his fingers and stepping back. Sherlock turned to face him as he was half-way unbuttoning his navy shirt. It fell from his shoulders revealing the mini arc reactor glowing in his chest like a blue star. Sherlock bit his bottom lip, "May I?"

Tony chuckled, "I forgot how inquisitive you can be. Here," Taking the detective's hand in his again, he pressed them flat on the hard protective casing. Sherlock eyes widened with complete awe, his fingers flexed and relaxed, and then traced around the raised locking circuits. Sherlock, now peering closely with his head slightly bent, was so captured with finding out everything about the device; he jumped when Tony ran his fingers gently through his hair. He raised his eyes nervously. Tony smirked slightly, "I've shown you mine...So?" He lifted his brows suggestively.

Sherlock straightened and looked down at his still covered chest. "Oh...R-right." With hesitant hands he started undoing his buttons.

"Look, it's OK to be nervous. I've only been with a guy once before- it was my graduation and yes I was blind drunk-so I don't…Remember…Much." Sherlock had taken off the snug-fitting shirt underneath. Tony's eyes darkened at the sight of Sherlock's lean torso, the wispy hair trailing down his navel and disappearing under the waist-band of his trousers. The grip in the detective's hair tightened, he pulled Sherlock in for a chaste kiss but it grew into something deeper when tongues and teeth clashed together. Sherlock groaned deep in his throat, hands coming up and resting on Tony's shoulders. Tony slid his hands down Sherlock's back, over the old scars decorating the taunt muscles to rest them lightly on his rump. With a startled squeak, Sherlock ripped his mouth away and stared at Tony pink-faced and wide eyed. Tony smirked, "Easy. Don't want to rush to the main course, do we?"

Sherlock was confused, "But... I thought...What I've read in the magazines and seen on the television..."

"Ah! My reputation. Well, true, people see me as a **wham, bam, thank-you ma'am** kind of guy when it comes to relationships. Take now, for example, I want nothing more than to take you to bed and ensure that you don't walk for a week." He watched Sherlock lick his dry lips anxiously, his brown eyes glued onto that pink tongue as it darted out and instantly felt the blood rush to his groin. He tried to keep himself in check. "But not tonight. With you I'm willing to take it slow. I want to explore..." His hands clamping on Sherlock's behind he turned them around so Sherlock had his back to the bed. "...Every..." He trailed wet kisses down his neck, revelling in the detective's pleasant whimpers. "...Single..." He shuffled them backwards until the back of Sherlock's legs hit the side of the bed. "...Inch..." With a supple hip shove they tumbled back onto the covers.

The two of them landed on the bed with a muffled thump. Tony released his hold on Sherlock's rear and knelt between the detectives spread knees. He took his time. He leaned over him, skimming his hands up Sherlock's sides, feeling every one of his ribs and then ran his fingers gently along the insides of his arms to his hands.

Sherlock felt Tony's hands circle his wrists, grip them tightly and bring them up above his head on the pillows. There was a dark, primal gleam in Tony's eyes as he raked the length of his body. He licked his dry lips nervously but that only made them grow darker. Remembering what Tony had done before when their roles had been reversed, he craned his neck up, as far as he could, and brushed his nose against Tony's. Tony's response was what he predicted: He slammed his eyes shut and fought for what little self-control he had left. "Yourmove, Tony."

Tony's eyes widened at his boldness, letting go of his wrists and returning his hands to their previous place. Now free, Sherlock entangled his fingers in Tony's hair, clamping their mouths together. Tony responded with a squeeze to his backside that made him squeak again and Tony smirked against his lips.

Tony left Sherlock's mouth to attack his neck and collar bone. Sherlock loosened his hold in his hair to allow him better access. Tony leaned up onto his elbows releasing his hold on the others behind. While one hand kept him steady on the bed, the other and found itself on Sherlock's stomach. His fingers lightly traced the hair trail to the top of his trousers. Feeling mischievous, he teasingly brushed the front of his zipper; the detective threw his head back and grumbled softly in frustration. "Easy." He smirked. "I told you, Holmes. I want to explore and experiment."

"Experimentation is _**my **_forte..." Tony gently cupped him through the fabric, he gasped out. "Ugh...Mr. Stark!"

"Hm?" Tony continued suckling his neck, pressing the heel of his palm against the growing bulge. When he pulled back Sherlock growled deep in his throat. Tony felt a sharp tug on his hair, and then found his mouth being ferociously attacked by Sherlock's. "Are... You...Sure...You've...Never..?" He panted. Sherlock made some incoherent noise under him between kisses. He tore his mouth away, ignoring the whimpers, and looked down for Sherlock's response.

The great detective was a sight; face flushed and chocolate brown eyes blown wide. It took him a second to find his voice, but when he did, he managed to croak out, "Never."

"Well, seeing as you _**love**_ to experiment. I think we should work up to the main event. Try a little foreplay, find out what you like and take things from there." Sherlock nodded shakily, "If I do anything that freaks you out, you have my permission to hit me. OK?" As soon as the words left Tony's mouth he felt a niggling at the back of his brain. Hadn't he said that before somewhere? Sherlock nodded a second time. With a grin Tony lowered his head again and nibbled along his jaw line to his ear. Taking the lobe between his teeth he sucked hard and was rewarded with Sherlock's shocked gasp. He licked, nibbled and sucked, going from one side to the other until Sherlock was quivering beneath him. While Sherlock was concentrating on the sensations he slyly snaked a hand between their bodies.

Hearing the rasp of the zipper snapped Sherlock out of his dazed state. He grabbed Tony by the shoulders and pushed him back. Spying his trousers now open and Tony's hand brushing against his abdomen he raised a questioning brow, "What are you doing?" He tried to stop his voice from shaking.

Tony cocked his head slightly with a sly smirk, "You could say I was making love to you with my hands." Sherlock's eyes narrowed, "Let me do this for you." He pouted playfully. "Please?" Sherlock gazed back and then gave him the tiniest of nods. Tony swiftly moved in for a kiss as his hand resumed its journey. Following the quivering muscles of Sherlock's stomach, he pushed aside the waistband of the boxers he was wearing and skimmed his hand down, through a patch of downy hair, coming to a stop at a very hard and hot obstruction. Returning to his spot at Sherlock's neck he circled the flesh and gave it an experimental tug. It was an instant reaction; Sherlock threw his head back biting his lower lip, nearly shredding it with his teeth, to stop himself from screaming. "Let me hear you, Sherlock." He whispered, repeating his actions, going faster and faster with each stroke. Scratching his nails along the sensitive skin Sherlock released a helpless whimper that went right to his groin. Unable to ignore his own hard-on any longer he moved his legs-sandwiching one of Sherlock's between them- and rubbed his own hardness roughly against his thigh. He practically purred at the friction. "Mr. Holmes..." Sherlock was panting uncontrollably now. "Sweet Sherlock Holmes..." He murmured by his ear making him shiver. "Let me hear you." He said again tightening his hold, Sherlock was so close.

"**Sir, you have a visitor."**

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_ "You have got to be kidding me." Tony mumbled under his breath resting his forehead on Sherlock's, who like him, was trying to slow his erratic breathing. Unwillingly he retracted his hand, though not before dragging his fingers along the detective's flesh one last time earning him a growl. Tony rested himself on his elbows, blinking the red haze from his eyes and trying to think straight, which was not becoming easy as Sherlock started nipping the underside of his jaw. A groan left his lips feeling Sherlock's fingers trace a path down his stomach. He shot him a warning glare, Sherlock looked back from under his lashes biting his bottom lip timidly.

"**Sir?"**

"Tell them to go away. I'm busy!" He snapped. He wanted to see how far Sherlock would go. He had already undone the top button of his dress pants and tugged down the zipper. Holding his breath he watched him slip his hand in under the band of his boxers and fought the urge to buck his hips. Sherlock was now dangerously close to the part of him that wanted him most. Or, putting it another way, those roughened fingers of his. "Please, Sherlock…" He whimpered.

"**Sir, it's an Agent from S.H.I.E.L.D and they're being very persistent."**

Tony growled in frustration. "Fucking hell!" With a groan he rolled off Sherlock and sat up. "Great, just great." He got off the bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor and made his way to the door.

Sherlock half sat up, "Should I come?"

Tony's shoulders shook with silent laughter; he looked back with an amused glint in his eyes. "Not in front of guests, Holmes." Sherlock looked back utterly bemused and breathtaking at the same time: his cheeks were pink, his lips swollen and chest heaving. "You stay right there, young man." He cast his eyes lower; the black fabric of Sherlock trousers had been pulled apart revealing a glimpse of grey underwear and the bump hidden underneath. He smirked and raised his eyes. "We're not done yet." Leaving Sherlock blushing furiously the covers, he turned, zipped up his own trousers (with some difficulty) and left slipping the shirt over his shoulders not bothering with the buttons.

He found the agent, a blonde haired female agent, standing in the lounge surrounded by another six male agents. All were dressed in white shirts and black suits. The agent didn't smile when she saw Tony approach but she did take in his disheveled appearance.

"I'm busy. What do you want?"

"I'm Agent Chloe and I have a message from Director Fury."

Tony pinched his nose, "Look, Chloe? I've already told your boss, I don't want to join your furry, freedom fighting faction. Now please..." He gestured towards the door. Chloe stepped forward taking out an official looking document from her purse. "Ah, yeah... just so you know, I have a thing where-"

Chloe looked at him, confusion playing on her pretty features, "I'm not here to enroll you. I'm here for this." She forcefully pressed the envelope into his hand. Tony unfolded the paper, scanned its contents and frowned. "Mr. Stark, you are hereby ordered to relinquish an international treasure that you have kept for your own selfish needs and satisfaction."

"Is this about the Iron Man suit?"

"No, Mr. Stark. This is about the property, which is currently hidden upstairs in your bedroom, by the name of Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with us, Mr. Stark. We are trained to knock someone out in five seconds flat." The agents behind her flexed shoulders and cracked knuckles. "Let's do this nice and easy." When he didn't respond she sighed and signaled behind her. "You three go upstairs and collect Mr. Holmes." Three of the agents nodded and hurried up the steps, the other three stepped closer to Tony with menacing looks on their faces. There was a lot of commotion from the upper levels, some shouting and a loud thud as something heavy hit the floor. "Alex, go see what's happening."

Alex the agent raced to help his fellow comrades. There came another batch of loud noises and then the sound of rushed footsteps. Tony turned and his heart sank. Holmes, in his half-buttoned shirt, was being man-handled down the stairs by two of the four agents. He did smile though when he spotted one of them with a black eye and another with a cut lip.

Sherlock was struggling fiercely, "Unhand me, you...you...Tony!" He cried out, "Tony, what's going on? Who are these people?"

"I-" He made a move forward but was stopped by the last two agents holding stun-guns to his chest. "Come on, guys. Seriously? " They waved the guns in warning, Tony held up his hands in surrender. "OK, I get it. Backing off."

Chloe stepped forward, "Mr. Holmes. I'm Chloe from S.H.I.E.L.D. You're to be escorted to a safe location until we can send you back to your own time."

Sherlock stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes flickering over her, and then at her feet for some reason, his clever mind already deducing. "Do I know you? I've got the strangest feeling we've met before." There was the briefest flicker of uncertainty across her face before Chloe shook her head in answer, and Sherlock smirked. Agent Chloe was not who she claimed to be. _**Let's play **_he thought. "Why can't I stay here with Mr. Stark?"

"We feel that Mr. Stark is emotionally unstable at this moment in time." Behind her Tony snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "Any actions made by Mr. Stark could have serious repercussions. We're playing it safe. Now this way, please."

Sherlock looked over Chloe's shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. "It might be best, Mr. Stark." He murmured sadly, "Seeing as I don't know who to trust in this time, you might not be who you claim to be. Take now, for example, this place could be crawling with bad guys." Tony arched a brow in question. Sherlock gave him a fleeting smirk and a wink which Tony returned in understanding. He had a plan. The detective sighed with mocked defeat and lowered his arms. "Very well, then. If you think it's best, I'll go with you gentlemen and lady."

"We have a car waiting for you." The six agents fog-marched Holmes out the door. Once it was just Chloe and Tony left the agent turned to him. "Thank-you for making this easy, Mr. Stark. We'll take good take of him."

"You better. If anything happens to him..."

Chloe straightened her jacket, picked up her purse, which had caught Holmes' attention and been dropped in all the commotion, and headed for the front door. "We get the picture. You're his knight in shining armor. Good-bye, Mr. Stark."

Tony stood still in the middle of the lounge, still holding the paper in his hand. He blinked; a smirk slowly growing on his face. Chloe had, unknowingly, given him an idea to save Sherlock. Tony **was **his knight in shining armor.

Red and gold armor that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn it, so close! Oh, I'm such a tease! <strong>

**Don't worry, I'm building up to the ' main event ' as Tony put it.**

**I guess this chapter counts as an M.**

**I love Sherlock's response halfway through. His innocence against Tony's dirty mind. (Snigger.) Oh, and I think you can guess what's coming next: (In a sing-song voice.) I think Iron-Man is on his way!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.1 

Tony hurried down to the workshop in a blind panic, scattering bits and pieces of unfinished machinery and paperwork, as he dashed over to the computer banks and booted up the main assembling programme.

"**Is something wrong, Sir?"**

"Get the suit ready, Jarvis." Tearing off his shirt Tony headed into the small bath-room and dressed in the protective under layers and plimsolls he wore under the Iron Man suit. Making his way over to the test area, the black tiled part of the floor, he stood and waited. Nothing happened. "Jarvis!"

"**I regret to inform you that there hasn't been time to run a full diagnostics on the modifications you and Mr Holmes have devised for the new armour. There is no guarantee—"**

"I don't care! Suit me up!"

"**But sir—"**

"Do it!"

The floor split open, from the darkness many robotic arm sprang up. The plate in front of Tony rose and he stepped into the waiting metal boots. The arms moved around his body encasing him in the red and gold armour. The sections were bolted and locked down tight. He tried moving his arms and the suit's servos motors whirled, the improved amour for the suit flexed easily at the joints. He smiled in approval. A single robotic arm came up from behind his head and secured the final touch—his mask— with well-rehearsed moves. Tony flipped down the front of the mask and powered up the suit, the shiny chest piece glowed to its fullest, the smaller units in his palms flickered and the masks' eyes shone with white light. After downloading the preferred programmes needed for the mission Iron Man stepped off the platform and made his way to the under-ground entrance of the workshop.

Outside in the open he fired up his jet boots and took off into the night sky. Below him many people saw him pass and yelled to get his attention, and as much as he'd love to sign autographs and so on, Iron Man shot up into a vast bank of clouds disappearing for view and levelled out again.

"**Sir, a call has just been made by Agent Chloe and I've been able to trace it by doing an I.D and voice check from the CCTV. I also have all the details pertaining to Agent Chloe and I think there's something you should know,"**

"Put them on-screen." As the co-ordinates for the call popped up on his heads-up display, a secondary screen appeared with all the information on Agent Chloe, Tony quickly read the info, blinked and then frowned spying something that made this trip a little more dangerous. "You have gotta be kidding me…"

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat next to the mysterious Chloe. He had used the time wisely to deduce that she was the same girl that had been to see him at the fund raiser. What gave her away was the small splash of blue paint on her handbag, her hesitancy and shifty behaviour before she answered his question.<p>

They had been driving for hours now. Once they had left the house they bundled him into a black car with tinted windows. Along the way another two cars, at least, had joined them. By the lack of sound of other traffic they were going along a deserted road, which made alarm bells start to ring in his head.

Chloe checked a small device in her lap and glanced over at him. "Nearly there, Mr Holmes. It will all be over soon." A sickening smile flickered across her lips. "For _**you**_, anyway." The car rolled to a gentle stop. "Let's go, Holmes."

They had arrived in an abandoned warehouse complex somewhere way off the map. Sherlock was roughly handled inside, looking around he saw that the space had been industrious at some point: there were old relics of machinery dotted here and there. But it was what was piled up in one corner that really got his attention- stacked high were wooden crates in all sizes; on the sides the words: _**STARK INDUSTRIES **_were painted. He was pushed forward and led to the middle of the warehouse where a couple of chairs were waiting in the centre of a ring of spot lights. Chloe sat in one and motioned to Sherlock to take the other. The guards stood around them, guns at the ready in case he ran for it.

"Does Tony know you have some of his weapons?"

Chloe giggled, "He's _**Tony**_ now? Oh, that's so sweet! And no he doesn't. My argument is with you not him."

Brain working quickly, he folded his arms and chose his words very carefully. "Have I done something to cross you?"

"You could say that." Reaching into her purse she withdrew a tiny handgun and pointed it at his face. "Let me enlighten you. You see, _**Sherlock**_," Her face twisted with a sneer that was somehow familiar to him. "It's like this: Tony Stark is descended from you. Correct?" Sherlock nodded. "Good. Next question: Who, in your eyes, was your biggest rival and had the most influence over your career? "

Sherlock was silent. He studied the young lady, at the gun in her hand: the end had been sawn off. It too looked very familiar. "I don't know."

With a snarl she got up and whipped him across the cheek with her free hand. "LAIR!" She spat. "You know, full well, who I'm talking about. Playtime is over, Mr Holmes. Now…Say his name."

Sherlock cupped his sore jaw, bit his lip and shook his head.

Chloe leaned forward pressing the barrel of the gun against his temple. "His name. Say it. Now!"

The great detective took a shaky breath before mumbling, "Moriarty."

The smile that lit up her face was borderline insane. "Correct again, Holmes. My name, originally, was Chloe Andrews. But, after doing a school project on family trees, I discovered that I had a very special ancestor. I changed my name. I am now Chloe Moriarty."

Sherlock nodded, "Intriguing. A female Moriarty." He tilted his head a little. "Now, since I've been cooperative in answering your questions, maybe you'll be so kind as to answer mine." Moriarty lowered the gun, went back to her seat, sat and nodded. "Wonderful." He sat back, keeping her in his sights, and steepled his fingers together. "How did I not pick up on you sooner? No offence, my dear, but you reek of evil intent."

Chloe smirked, "Ironically, I followed _**your**_ advice: '_The art of disguise is knowing how to hide in plain sight.' "_

A frown. "I really must be more careful in the near future to who I lend advice to. OK, second question: How did you know _**I**_ would end up here in this time?"

"Moriarty kept dairies of your rivalry. One entry claims that you disappeared for nearly two weeks. When you returned, you were sprouting such nonsense that you were temporary committed. As for finding the right time frame… I have friends who are experts at CCTV hacking. It seemed a little odd that _**two**_ Tony Starks were in the house."

He nodded, "Hm. Indeed." He grinned clapping his hands together. "Well, so glad we could have this little talk. I really think I should be going."

She cocked the gun. "No. You see, I'm going to achieve something that Professor Jim Moriarty failed to do." The twisted smile was back. "I'm going to kill you."

Sherlock raised an amused brow. "Oh…I don't think so."

Suddenly there came a loud roaring sound of powerful jet engines from outside. The next second, the side of the building crashed inwards sending dust and debris everywhere. In the confusion Moriarty grabbed Sherlock by the collar of his shirt and dragged him behind some crates while some of her men started firing blindly into the fog only to be shot back by powerful energy bursts. One man got caught in the chest and went flying over their heads screaming his lungs out; he hit the wall opposite and went silent.

From their hiding place Sherlock chanced a look and his eyes nearly bugged out. He'd seen the inert amour in the workshop but to see it up close and moving was another thing all together. From the middle of the cloud, clad in gold and red metal, a lone figure strode forward with white eyes blazing and chest piece glowing brightly.

Moriarty's men, or what was left of them, started to advance towards Iron Man. The armoured hero raised his palms and took each of them out with précised shots. A small group had broken off and pried the lid off one of the crates, after dipping inside and sharing a smug grin they disappeared.

Iron Man scanned the area. Behind the mask Tony frowned spying his old weapons. Seemed that Stark Industries old second-in-command: the late Obadiah Stane had dealt under the table to Moriarty. As soon as he found Sherlock and got the hell out of here he would come back and personally terminate their contract.

The group that had opened the crate returned now armed with, Tony noticed with slight concern, a batch of prototype mini machine guns. The clips were loaded with specially coated bullets that could pierce armour. The pack moved to form a circle around him and took aim; one of them had a mini rocket launcher and fired. Iron Man managed to dodge the incoming rocket and calmingly retaliated with one of his own; needless to say the man didn't have a chance. Movement came from behind and he whirled around, palms up and ready to fire. What greeted him made Tony's eyes widened inside the helmet.

"Don't you dare move or I'll blow his brains out!" Chloe held Sherlock close to her and pressed the hand gun harder to Sherlock's temple. Iron Man wiggled his fingers and the RT units in his palms dimmed slightly. Chloe smiled. "Good boy."

"_**Let him go, Moriarty."**_

"No! You don't get it, do you? Kill Holmes, kill you. Kill Holmes and you, and your bloodied legacy, will never be born. I will be free to become the big shot in weapons development. A _**true**_ genius… ME!"

"_**Enough of this." **_Iron Man raised his arm and fired several shiny discs. They soared off in different directions completely missing Moriarty and her men. Sherlock gaped at him in disbelief.

Moriarty giggled childishly, "Missed me!"

Behind the mask Tony smirked,_** "Funnily enough, I wasn't aiming at you. **_"A crate nearby split apart with an ear-splitting bang and burst into flames. The whole area suddenly shook as the sticky grenades, one of the improvements to his armoury, exploded one after the other. The raw power of the explosions caught Iron Man off guard knocking him back. Sherlock ducked as a burning piece of debris came flying in his direction, just missing him by inches. Moriarty screamed at her men to retreat, they ran towards the exits only to be caught in a wall of flame. Their screams of terror could hardly be heard over the roar of the fire. In the middle of the burning shell that was the warehouse, Iron Man staggered over to where Sherlock was laying. He crouched and gently shook his shoulder. _**"C'mon, Holmes. Up you get."**_ Sherlock didn't stir, he tried again. _**"Sherlock?"**_

With a grunt Sherlock placed both hands on his chest and shoved hard. Iron Man fell back and landed on his butt. Sherlock was on him in a matter of seconds landing punch after punch. "You…Complete… And…Utter…Moron!"

"_**OW! Hey…Cut…It…Out!"**_ Tony shielded himself the best he could but Sherlock was determine to cause him damage. He grabbed Sherlock's wrists in a vain attempt to stop him. His shoulders started to shake. _**"Hey…You**_ _**OK?"**_

"Am I OK? Of course I'm not bloody OK!" Sherlock pulled his wrists free and slumped where he was sitting on his hips. He looked around them and started counting things off with his fingers. "I've journeyed through time, I've been kidnapped, shot at and now I'm going to be roasted alive. Does that sound OK to you?"

"_**Well…"**_ Iron Man started but Holmes cut him off.

"And to top it all off, I almost lost you." It meant to come out as a whisper but Tony heard it loud and clear.

Tony raised a gloved hand and softly cupped his cheek**.**_** "Let's go home."**_

* * *

><p>It was in the early hours of the morning when Iron Man, with the shaken Holmes, arrived back to the work-shop. Tony set Sherlock down on the couch and booted up the monitors.<p>

"Jarvis, you there?"

"**Of course, sir."**

Tony nodded. Flipping up the face of his mask he quickly sneaked a glance at Sherlock, and seeing him just sitting there in a daze, leaned closer to the screens. "How's your progress with that task I set you?"

"**I have compiled all necessary data and sent it to Agent Coulson via a secured E-Mail."**

"You did well, Jarvis."

"**Will there be anything else, sir?"**

"No. Good night, Jarvis."

"**Good night, sir."**

Powering up another terminal he typed in a security code and waited. After a quick muttered conversation, he looked over his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at Sherlock but it faltered when he saw how green he looked. Was he gonna puke? He crouched down in front of him and squeezed his knee.

Sherlock flinched at the touch and jerked away.

"Tony? Tony!"

Tony stood and turned to the sound of high-heels and was immediately enveloped in a warm hug from Pepper. He untangled himself and held her away at arms' length. He looked closely at her. He opened his mouth but Sherlock got there first,

"Eyes are red, been crying. Hair is dishevelled and there are traces of mud on her shoes. Ms Potts took a car but ran the last part. She was worried." He shrugged and got to his feet, "I think I'll turn in. Ms Potts. Mr Stark." He bayed them good-night and took to the stairs leading up to the rest of the house.

Pepper watched him go and then turned to Tony. "What happened? Why are you the Iron Man suit?"

Tony sighed deeply, "Sherlock was taken by a group impersonating S.H.I.E.L.D agents." He groaned. "They were good, really good. They had the right papers and everything. I couldn't see it but Sherlock did. And thank God he did!" He kicked a chair, sending it flying. "If I hadn't...Peps, they could have killed him."

"What! Why?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, I was busy blowing things up and taking out bad guys to find out. I thought Sherlock would be safe here for a while, but now because of this..."

Slowly it dawned on Pepper, " You're gonna send him home."

A sad look entered Tony's eyes, "I don't want to. But...Yeah." The computer behind him bleeped with an in-coming message. He opened it and nodded, "Director Fury has agreed a meeting. Oh, and as a bonus, he's taking care of the fire for me."

"Fire? What fire?" Tony shut down the monitors and she knew he wasn't going to share. At least not now anyway. Reverting to her old role, she squared her shoulders and lifted her head high. "What should I do?"

Tony glanced over her shoulder and then at her, his face softened. "I need you here, Pepper. _**He **_needs you here. I won't be long." Flipping down the face of the suit, Iron Man made his way to the underground entrance. Before leaving he nodded at her. "Stay safe." Pepper nodded in return and watched him go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK! That was twist, yeah? Bet you didn't see THAT coming.<strong>_

_**The quote from Moriarty is from BBC's Sherlock.**_

_**Not sure about the Iron Man action, though. Might have to re-do it. **_

_**Hope you lot have got your smut glasses ready. 'Cause you'll need them. (Smirks.) **_

_**M.x**_


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING! This chapter is rated M for a reason. If you're under 14 please stop reading. (It's for your own good.) **

**Big thanks to BohemiianY for her helpful ideas. I hope you like it!**

**This is another long one. (Maybe I over did it?)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11.1 <span>

With Tony leaving her in charge Pepper softly made her way to the guest rooms and found the door to Sherlock's room slightly ajar. She peeked in, in the dim light it was hard to make out anything and JARVIS having pulled the blinds wasn't making it easier. As her eyes grew accustom to the darkness, she could just make out a figure. Entering the room she turned the light up to its next setting and found Sherlock sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't give any indication that he knew she was there or flinch away when she sat beside him on the covers.

She chewed on the inside of her bottom lip. Now what?

"You'll make it bleed." The husky voice startled her from her daze; slowly she faced him and met his brown gaze. His mouth twitched with a tiny grin. "I take it you're my nanny for today?"

"I'm afraid so." She sighed dramatically. "If you're good I'll let you have ice-cream later." Glancing around the room she spotted Sherlock's clothes neatly piled on a chair with his boots carefully placed underneath. On the dresser, his pistol was laying inside his up-turned black fedora. She blinked and looked back at him. "You know." She whispered.

Sherlock shrugged, "I'm not a genius for nothing, Ms Potts. Obviously the call made by Tony was to someone who has the resources to re-create the situation that brought me here." The bed moved as he got up and made sure he had everything in his pockets. "I'm just being practical."

Damn being practical! Pepper slipped off her heels, was off the bed and at his side in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her arms around his torso, ignoring his shocked gasp, and buried her head in his chest. She felt Sherlock stiffen and grinned against the fabric of his shirt. "You don't handle women often, do you?" Raising her head, Sherlock's eyes were wide and he was blushing. "It's OK. I'm not going to seduce you or anything." The detective relaxed in her embrace, "But..." She murmured, "I _**am **_taking you to bed."

Sherlock pulled away a little, "Excuse me?"

She giggled, "It's not what you think. We'll be fully clothed and everything. You're safe with me. I promise." Stepping away, the red-head pawed through a chest of drawers, coming up with a baggy t-shirt for herself and sweatpants for him. Tossing the bottoms to Sherlock and the shirt onto the bed, she turned away from him and reached behind to the zip of her dress. She got a quarter of the way and then the thing stuck. Tugging at the little piece of metal, she let out a frustrated growl. "Stupid thing."

"Here. Let me."

Gentle fingers pushed her ginger locks to the side. The same fingers then pried her own from the tiny tab. Pepper sucked in a breath, hearing the rasp of the zipper echoing in her ears, and feeling roughen finger-tips trail down the curve of her spine, just stopping shy of her waist-line. She held her breath now as Sherlock's fingers re-traced their journey coming to a halt at her shoulder blades. For one, crazy second she thought he was going to push aside the fabric, but he didn't.

What he _**did **_do was bend his head and whisper in her ear, "Will that be all, Ms Potts?" causing her to gasp loudly.

"I-I'll be fine n-now. Thanks." Grabbing the t-shirt and holding the front of her dress up, she made a dash for the bathroom, slamming the door and pressing her back against it. Once her breathing was back to normal she shimmied out of the dress and pulled the shirt on, making sure it did cover her knees. In front of the mirror she brushed out her hair and quickly washed her face. "OK… You can do this." She muttered. "It's just Sherlock Holmes, every girl's dream crush." She opened the door, stepped out... and froze at the sight of a semi-naked Sherlock pulling back the covers. A tiny whimper escaped her throat before she could take it back.

Sherlock straightened and gestured to the bed, "What side do you want?" When she didn't answer he frowned slightly, stepped closer, and peered at her intensely. A second or two later he smirked, "Pupils dilated, colouration of the cheeks, quickened pulse and sweaty palms. Ms Potts," He leaned forward so their faces were inches apart, "do I arouse you?"

"Well," biting her bottom lip again she shyly looked at her feet. "I'd be lying if I said no."

"I see." Sherlock moved away from her and back to the bed. "To answer to your question, Ms Potts: Yes, I find you sexually attractive. Which makes me wonder if it's a good idea that we should share?"

Pepper blinked as his words sank in. "It's probably not. But I promised Tony to keep you safe. And if keeping you here," Gathering up every ounce of courage she had left, she slid under the sheets and patted the space next to her, "is the only way to do it. Then so be it. Now, in you get." She settled facing away from him, and felt the mattress dip as Sherlock got in. Pepper turned the light off, plunging the room into complete darkness. She waited a short while, making sure he was asleep, before turning onto her other side. A tiny squeak left her lips, coming face to face with the slumbering Holmes. Pepper jerked back but then thought, _**why not?**_ She edged closer along the pillows until they were almost touching noses. Sherlock didn't stir; she allowed herself a silent squeal. Snuggling down into the blankets she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into an easy sleep.

Sometime later the door opened and two figures walked in. Tony, out of the Iron Man armour and in a black track-suit, led the second to the bed. He smirked and turned towards the other man. Director Fury was leaning over the sleeping couple; he did a double take and looked up at Tony, who grinned.

"The resemblance is incredible." Fury admitted.

"It's creepy, huh? How will the world cope with two of us?" Tony wanted to chuckle but it died in his throat. Instead he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "But it's not to be. That's why I came to you. I thought he'd be safe here."

Fury straightened up and nodded, "He will be. You got armed guards at all entrances. I've got my best men working on the machine, and with the data you sent over, we'll have him home in no time." He checked his watch and made a face, "Well, I've got a meeting in Tokyo. You got this until we're ready, right?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. I think I can handle a few more days. I'll see you out."

As soon as they left there came movement from the bed. Sherlock had been awake the whole time. Carefully, so not to wake Pepper, he slipped out of the bed and padded along the hallway, to where Tony's room was located.

As the door clicked shut Pepper opened her eyes and grinned. Reaching over the bed she plucked an MP3 player from her purse, slipped in the earphones and adjusted the volume before wriggling back under the covers. _**'bout God damn time!**_

* * *

><p>The door to Tony's room was slightly ajar when Sherlock got there. Remembering his manners, he knocked softly on the wooden framework and waited. Tony looked up and offered Sherlock a small grin spying him at the doorway. He was dressed for bed in loose jogging pants and bent over a comfy chair sorting out his rumpled clothing from the night before. Checking pockets his fingers touched something smooth. Pulling it out his eyes widened.<p>

"Never did, did we?"

He looked up and saw Sherlock softly closing the door behind him before approaching with his hands in his pockets. He sighed, "Too late now."

"Is it?" A strange gleam entered the detective's eyes. In a bold move Sherlock grabbed the sides of Tony's head and pulled him closer. Their lips smashed together with such force that Tony gasped unexpectedly. Sherlock seized the opportunity to push his tongue inside Tony's mouth, exploring with lazy strokes. Tony gripped Sherlock's hips firmly, grinding their pelvises together causing them to both moan at contact. Sherlock pulled away resting their foreheads together. "Can we? Please?"

For his answer Tony smirked. With a grunt he shoved him back until Sherlock felt his back connect with something hard. He barely registered that he was propped up against the wall when Tony pounced. The detective found himself being attacked by hands, tongue and teeth. **Teeth!** Tony nibbled the sensitive skin on his neck and then sucked hard causing him to groan. "Like that, huh?" He whispered, soothing the red flesh with his tongue.

Sherlock nodded mutely and was rewarded with another bite to the other side of his neck. A whimper escaped his lips, his hands reaching into Tony's hair and anchoring him against his neck as he sucked and nibbled. "Hm…" The other man left his neck and was now journeying down his body leaving light kisses. Fingers tightened when Tony reached the waistband of his sweatpants. Sherlock tugged on the dark locks urgently, he didn't want Tony to see how embarrassingly hard he was. "Tony, please."

The grin on Tony's face when he looked up was positively evil. Leaning forward and ignoring Sherlock's pleas, he gently licked the obvious evidence of Sherlock's arousal. Sherlock threw his head back, hitting the wall with a soft thud, biting his lower lip to stop his screams. Tony smirked and then slowly retraced his journey, licking all the way back up from waist to neck. "I think it's time to lose these, Mr Holmes." Placing a quick kiss on Sherlock's lips he traced the waistband of the sweats with a finger before lightly cupping Sherlock through the thin material, earning him a grunt. Reaching for the tie he nearly ripped the offending garment off the detective's lean hips before shimmying out of his own. Capturing Sherlock mouth in a bruising kiss he fumbled with the foil packet in his hand. Slipping the rubber onto his throbbing shaft he grabbed one of Sherlock's legs, hooking it over his waist but stopped. "Damn." Sherlock furrowed his brows in question. "Need something. I'll be right back." Reluctantly leaving Sherlock by the wall he went over to the bed and opened the top drawer of the bed side cabinet. After rooting around, for what seemed like ages, he finally found what he wanted. Finding the lube he unscrewed the cap pouring an adequate amount onto his palms and rubbed them together. Replacing the bottle he made his way back to Sherlock who eyed his glistening hands with both interest and apprehension. "I need you to turn around. It'll make it easier." Sherlock nodded and turned, planting his palms on the wall and dipping his head between his arms. Tony trailed his fingers down his back. "Trust me?"

"I-I trust you." Sherlock's voice was shaky. Cold hands rested on his hips, making him jump, and then went lower to the backs of his thighs. He shivered and spread his legs a little wider as he was guided. He tensed feeling the first finger and fought to escape but, at Tony's words in his ear, started to relax and loosen up. A second joined the first, stretching him slowly. Sherlock gasped at the mild burning sensation and then groaned low in his throat as Tony scissored the probing digits inside. Suddenly they weren't there. He mewed loudly at the lost.

Tony quickly turned him round so they were face to face. He looked beyond desperate. "I can't wait." Scooping him up he settled in the cradle of his hips as Sherlock wrapped his arms and legs securely around him. Tony held him close with one hand placed on the small of his back, the other on the wall for support as he eased his way forward. He felt Sherlock tense, heard his hiss of pain, but it was too late now. He buried his face in the damp curls at the base of Sherlock's neck. "God! You're so…tight." His hips jerked backwards and forward in an untamed rhythm. "So much better than a dream." He murmured. Oddly Sherlock chuckled, he raised his head. "Funny?"

Sherlock, though he was hurting a little, managed to smirk. "You too, then?"

Tony's mouth fell open and Sherlock's smirk grew. "Oh, you bastard!" Leaning down he painfully bit his neck and started to move again. Gradually, they found a rhythm that was pleasing for both of them, going by Sherlock's increasing loud, husky moans against his shoulder. But it wasn't enough; he was going to go crazy if something wasn't done soon. He gave Sherlock a quick warning squeeze to his hips before tilting his own. Thrusting sharply, he must have hit that sweet spot inside Sherlock because he arched from the wall with whimper and clenched around him so fiercely that he couldn't hold on, even if he wanted to. "Fuck!" Pushing his face deeper into Sherlock's throat, his hoarse cry was muffled as his body shook with an excruciating and mind-blowing release that he hadn't felt in a long time. As the last waves of his orgasm swept over him he felt Sherlock rubbed soothingly across his shoulder-tops and sighed. Coming down from his high, and once he had caught some of his breath back and felt strong enough to move again, he carefully pulled out. Dimly through the foggy state of his muddled brain he heard Sherlock's hitched breathing. He quickly glanced down and then back up with a teasing grin. "Need some help with that, Mr Holmes?" With ghostly fingers he traced the detective's length earning a shuddery moan. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed. Sherlock bucked into his palm with a snarl, his nails biting into Tony's shoulder-blades and his thighs tightened around his waist. "What do you want?" Sherlock quietly mumbled something. "What was that?" He asked.

"Let me take you."

Tony stared at him. Sherlock gazed back with a determine expression on his face and unmistakeable lust in his eyes. Biting his bottom lip nervously he nodded, lowered Sherlock to the floor and moved away, not to the bed but the bathroom. "Clean-up duty." He explained. Once he had taken care of business he re-entered the bedroom only to find it seemingly empty. He looked around, moving towards the bed. "Sherlock?" Suddenly he was shoved hard from behind and landed face down on the covers. "Sherlock!" He shouted in surprise. Scrambling onto all fours he stilled when two hands held him by the hips. A hard chest pressed against his back and something harder lower down. He couldn't help but moan at contact. Adjusting his weight on his hands, he bit his lip to muffle another moan when the hands on his hips tightened. "Please!" He managed to gasp out. "Sherlock, _**please**_."

Sherlock raised a brow in surprise, "Are you begging?" His voice was slightly huskier than normal. He leaned over, hands tightened painfully on Tony's hips that he hissed. He asked again. "Are you begging me to fuck you?" Tony had his head bent so he didn't hear the mumbled response. "I didn't catch that, Mr Stark."

Tony's back flexed as he took in a needy breath, "Y-yes."

Sherlock smirked, reached into the drawer that Tony had mere moments ago and withdrew the bottle of lube and a condom. Ripping the packet open with his teeth he rolled the plastic sheath over his aching shaft, taking a second to bite back a groan. Placing his finger-tips at the base of Tony's neck he drew them all the way down to the base of his spine. Reaching the start of the curve of his arse he gently eased Tony's thighs apart, as he did with him, while tipping a generous amount of the cool liquid onto his fingers. As carefully as he could he eased a single digit in, Tony released a startled gasp and clenched involuntary. Sherlock rubbed his back to help ease his discomfort as he pushed two fingers in this time. Tony shivered, hunching his back with a groan. At the sound Sherlock stilled, realising it was all wrong. He wanted to see Tony as he took him. He carefully removed his fingers, ignoring Tony's whimpers and mews.

A final pinch to the hips was all the warning Tony got before he was forcefully thrown onto his back. He didn't have time to yell in surprise before a mouth covered his own in harsh, demanding kisses, his thighs being opened and tucked firmly under Sherlock's arm-pits. But he _**did**_ yell when Sherlock thrust forward entering him in one go, burying impossibly deep. He waited a few seconds for the pain to subside to a dull ache. Once that had happened he tested the waters, tightening lower inner muscles and was rewarded with Sherlock's low moan and the familiar pleasing shiver of warmth running up his back. He grabbed Sherlock by the back of his neck, growling against his lips, "Move." Sherlock was gentle at first, not wanting to cause Tony any more harm, but that changed when Tony demanded it harder. He got more than he expected: Sherlock's thrusts became harsher, his movements were rough, wild and Tony _**loved**_ it. He raked his nails down Sherlock's back drawing blood and a hiss from the detective, who in turn, responded by clawing his thighs. He pressed his heels into the base of Sherlock's spine hungry for more of him. Throwing his head back on the pillows he let loose with a strangled cry when Sherlock rolled his hips and hit that spot that made him jerk and gasp and push down, enveloping more of the detective's length. **Oh, God!** As soon as the phrase crossed his mind he felt Sherlock mouth it against his throat. Tony closed his eyes letting himself, for the first time, hand over the reins and just enjoy the ride. Of course it didn't last long. The desire to be in the driver's seat, the need to be in control was becoming too hard to ignore.

Opening his eyes suddenly Tony pushed back with all his might and rolled them over. Straddling Sherlock's waist he placed his hands on his chest for support. "Didn't I promise you a ride?" Sherlock nodded with wide eyes. "Then hold onto me and watch this." Once more Sherlock's hands immediately clamped back onto Tony's hips as he started moving. He alternated between moves: lifting up slightly, sinking back down and then rocking to and fro, repeating and never slowing. He knew Sherlock was close, could see it the other man's eyes and feel it in hasty the way he lifted his own hips only to be slammed down again. Wanting to bring an end to his torture he changed tactics. Taking a deep breath he smirked down at Sherlock, lifted his hips one last time and pushed down, taking all of him. Sherlock arched his back, nails digging into his flesh, leaving half-moons imprints behind. The look on Sherlock's face, of complete and tormenting bliss, when his orgasm hit was one that Tony would take with him to the grave. When Sherlock had stilled he reached between their sweat-soaked bodies and carefully peeled off the condom, dropping it into a waste bin next to the bed. Crawling over Sherlock to reach the other side of the bed he was a little surprised when Sherlock reached for him and brought him close, placing a gentle kiss of gratitude on his bruised lips. Tony kissed back and nodded before lying beside him.

A few minutes past and then Sherlock whispered. "I think we've established a new meaning to the phrase: '_**Pleasuring yourself**__**.**_'"

Tony chuckled; turned and propped himself up on his elbow. Sherlock gazed up at him, looking thoroughly shagged, and Tony had to stop himself from purring out loud with satisfaction at finally getting what he wanted. "I think so." Sherlock smirked back, which grew quickly into a yawn. Tony leaned down and nuzzled against his shoulder. "Time for bed, Holmes." Sherlock nodded, pulling a sheet up to cover their tired and battered bodies while Tony got the lights.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

In the darkness he felt a hand shyly snake around to rest on his chest piece and a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck. "Can we do that again?"

Placing his own hand on top of Sherlock's, Tony gave it a squeeze, "Maybe." He said with a smirk and closed his eyes for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>O.M.F.G!<strong>

**Was that alright? Not too soppy ending? I never know how to end sex scenes.**

**First time writing a full fledge M rated chapter and not likely to again****.**

**Don't forget to review. All comments welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.1 

Pepper woke to a quiet house the next morning. She got up and padded to the bathroom. Once refreshed she searched for a clean pair of Tony's boxers, even though the t-shirt she was wearing did cover her knees she wasn't taking any chances this early in the morning, and left the room as quietly as she could.

She made her way down to the kitchenette, hoping to be alone and able to get some paper-work done. She entered the room and was startled, to say the least, to find Tony and Sherlock sitting at the counter. Tony was whispering in Sherlock's ear while the detective was reading the morning's paper, trying to do the cross-word puzzle. Whatever Tony was saying was making him more flustered by the second.

"What the hell are you two doing up?" She stood in the doorway glaring at them with hands on hips.

The two men looked at each other and then at the plates and glasses in front of them. Tony raised his fork, which was loaded with scrambled egg, and said, "Uh, having breakfast?"

"Don't be smart with me, Mr Stark! You know very well what I…" At their raised brows she suddenly felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "Wh-what I…"

"Perhaps you would like some breakfast, Ms Potts." Sherlock gently slipped an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the counter. After settling her onto a spare high-stool he went about finding an extra plate and glass. "Here we go. A nice glass of juice to start the day." Handing Pepper the full glass he watched as she sipped it quietly. "Eggs and bacon?"

"Urm…yes, please." Sherlock nodded, turning to the cooker and dishing up the warm left-overs. While his back was turned, Pepper turned to Tony and whispered, "I thought you'd still be…You know…In bed."

"We needed to refuel." Pepper visibly shuddered and Tony smirked, "You asked, Peps."

"Yes. But you didn't have to answer me." She sat back and quickly gave him a once over. "I've heard rumours from others at the office about...Well, what you've just done. And I'm impressed. After a night like that, I thought you'd be hobbling all over the place, but really, you look…" She fumbled for the right word.

"Thoroughly shagged?" He offered.

The colouration in her cheeks intensified. "Yeah. That'll do."

Tony nodded, "Good. That was the look I was going for."

"And it suits you." Sherlock placed the loaded plate in front of Pepper and took his seat next to Tony. Tony flashed him a feral grin and he blushed, quickly hiding his face behind the paper once again.

Tony pushed away his empty plate, let loose with a loud yawn and stretched. Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"Did you two get _any_ sleep at all?" She asked.

He looked back, "Of course we did. Didn't we, Sherlock?"

"Mm." Was the reply behind the paper.

"Sherlock…" There was no mistaking the serious tone in the red-heads voice. Sherlock lowered the paper and peered at her over the top. Pepper folded her arms and glared at him. "Sherlock…" She said again.

With a sigh Sherlock folded the paper in half his folded arms and leaned forward. Tony shot him a warning glance and he smirked in response. "Well…We did rest afterwards." Pepper nodded in satisfaction. "At least for a couple of hours." He added softly.

"But, you know, primal instincts took over and-"

Pepper nearly gagged, "TONY! Too much info this time of day. Gross!"

Tony sniggered, "I'm sorry, Ms Potts."

Sherlock tutted, "Really, Tony, that _was_ too much information."

"What! You're ganging up on me too? It was a joke, people! Can't you two handle jokes?"

Pepper shook her head. "Not the kind you tell, no." Sighing, she raked a hand through her tangled locks. "I'm already stressed and it's not even ten in the morning. With you _'emotionally unhinged.'_ And me, your right–hand woman, freshly made acting CEO of the whole company…I think I'll join you and have a nervous break-down."

Sherlock leaned over and patted her arm affectionately. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a smart lady, Ms Potts."

She smiled wanly at him. Suddenly Tony grinned and clapped his hands together. "I got it! We'll go to Vegas!"

Pepper, who had just taken a mouthful of OJ, sprayed the counter top and spluttered, "You-You can't be serious?"

"I am. What better place to let our hair down and party than Vegas?"

"Tony, this isn't the time to party! This is a wake-up call for you to get your ass in gear and try and save your father's company, not to go gambling!" Tony pouted at her, she remained firm. "Oh, no you don't! Don't try and puppy-dog eye me into having your way. It's not gonna happen."

"C'mon, Peps. Please? We all could do with a breather and seeing as Sherlock's time with us is…" His voice trailed off seeing the solemn expressions cross over the others faces. "I think we should go out with a bang. What d'you say?"

"I…I don't know, Tony. Stark Industries is in a complete mess, and in case you haven't notice, we're kinda under house arrest."

Tony flapped a dismissing hand, "If we have to, we'll bring our baby-sitters with us. It will be just for two nights. We'll stay in one of the villas at Caesars Palace, play some cards and take a dip in the hot tub. Trust me, it will be amazing."

"You promise just for two nights?" She asked. Tony grinned, nodded and crossed his glowing heart. "Oh…OK, then. I guess I could hang around the pool while you go and play the tables."

"Great! Have the jet ready in six hours, and you-" He pointed a finger at Sherlock who blinked, "—come with me. Six hours is not a lot of time to teach you how to always beat the house. Plus, we need to iron out the bugs in our latest experiment, which won't be easy."

At the word _**experiment**_ Sherlock's whole attitude changed. "Ah. So I take it I'm not going in disguise?"

"You bet your sweet ass you're not." Tony set the dirty dishes aside, pulled the detective to his feet and held him tightly against his body. Completely ignoring the shocked gasp from Pepper, he leaned close and traced his nose along Sherlock's jaw line to the sensitive skin by his ear. "I don't want you to hide anymore. I want everybody to see you and that hot body of yours." His breath made Sherlock shiver in his arms. He smirked, "And I can't wait to see what it can do. Especially with what I've got in mind in Vegas." Releasing him, Tony headed down to the work-shop.

Sherlock watched him go, silently counting to ten in his head to quell his bodies' reaction at being so close so soon after…Another startled gasp behind him shook him out of his stupor. He slowly turned and met the pale face of Pepper. "Ms Potts?"

She raised a shaky finger, "Do you know you're covered in scratches?"

He smirked. "You should see the other guy."

"I did and I didn't see any marks on him."

Sherlock smirked slyly, "I don't think Tony is likely to show his in public."

Pepper grinned, "You dog."

"Perhaps, but I'm a gentleman first. I couldn't refuse him after he asked me so nicely."

"So you gave as good as you got, then?"

"Well," Sherlock started to reply but was interrupted by Tony asking for extra cushions—for the experiment according to him but they knew better—they shared a silent chuckle and Sherlock winked at her. "I think that answers your question, Ms Potts. If you have a second, spare a thought for—not his ego—but for Mr Stark's bruised derriere." With Pepper's laughter in his ears he gathered as many soft cushions as he could carry and headed down to the work-shop.

* * *

><p>When they got to the airport some time later they found a pack of news-hounds waiting for them. Four S.H.E.I.L.D agents got on board the gleaming Stark Industries plane first; two of them carried normal looking suitcases while the other two each carried a shiny suitcase that was attached to their wrists by handcuffs. One of the cases was blue and silver and the other was red and silver.<p>

One by one they got out the car. Pepper was first, followed by Sherlock and then Tony. As soon as Tony put a leather covered foot on the tarmac the group of reporters gasped collectively and the questions started coming thick and fast:

"Mr Stark! Mr Stark, a moment, please."

"Mr Stark, why does that man look like you?"

"Where are the three of you going at a time like this? Stark Industries is going downhill as we speak. Do you think a holiday is the best plan of action?"

Sherlock caught the slight flinch of Tony's features as the fair-haired reporter asked her questions. Tony grabbed Pepper by the elbow and dragged her up the steps into the waiting jet. He turned and found a recording device shoved in his face. He scowled.

"Sir, do you have time to answer a couple of questions?"

A gleam entered his eyes. He nodded, "Of course. Fire away."

"OK. First question: How do you know Mr Stark?"

Sherlock smirked and folded his arms. "We're distant relatives if you like,in a manner of speaking."

She raised a brow. "Really? He's never mentioned having family from abroad. You're British, right?"

"I am."

"So this is your first time in the USA?"

"Yes. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Uh-huh." She leaned in close, "I figured you've been here a while, getting to know the family business pretty well and spending a lot of time with Mr Stark. People claim to know him inside and out. Do you? Seeing as you're family."

He copied her actions and moved closer, the smirk on his face widened slightly, "I know Tony better than anyone. As matter of fact, you could say we have a very **_intimate_** relationship."

She blinked and then her cheeks reddened, "You mean…you and him?" Sherlock stepped back and winked. "That's disgusting! Who the hell are you anyway?"

He spoke over his shoulder as he moved away. "My name is Sherlock Holmes the Consulting Detective. You'd do well to remember that." With a final wave he entered the plane and took his seat, watching her shocked face from the window as the jet taxied away. As one of the stewardesses handed him a drink he turned to face Tony and grinned, "So, how did you think that went?"

Tony just grinned back and raised his scotch. "Couldn't have done better myself."

Pepper sat back in her seat, groaned and muttered, "This is such a bad idea."

If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was a short up-date. Didn't know how to do <em>'morning after'<em> without it being too sugar-coated.**

**I think Vegas will be very interesting and slightly dangerous...(Smirks and winks.)**

**Next Soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I would like to apologise in advance. This is a long and dark chapter. I took a dark road, I didn't like it and I actually made myself cry at the end.**_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 13.1 <span>

The unlikely group of seven checked into Caesars Palace, and as promised, Tony had managed to secure a villa all to them-selves. The SHEILD agents were staying in one half of the suite while Tony, Pepper and Sherlock were staying in the other half.

Hours had passed and they had all settled. Two of the agents now sat on the lush couches fighting over the TV remote. Pepper was a few meters away lying face down on a table as a very handsome and tanned masseuse rubbed away at the tense muscles of her shoulders.

A door opened somewhere and Pepper raised her head for a better look. "Sherlock?" The man smirked at her adjusting the cuffs of his dress shirt, and then slipped into a black waistcoat with golden buttons. "You look…" Her cheeks flushed and she looked away embarrassed.

"Thank-you, Ms Potts." Sherlock put on his jacket, folding down the collar and straightening the lapels. He smiled at her holding his arms out wide. "How do I look?"

She leaned up onto her elbows, "Something's missing. Come here." Shooing away the attendant she pulled a robe over herself, sat up and beckoned him over. Sherlock came to a stop between her knees and she studied him closely. Reaching up she brushed away some disobedient locks from his forehead and smoothed out a wrinkle on his shoulder. "What's missing?" From his trouser pocket Sherlock produced a scrap of material. She grinned, "_**That's**_ what's missing." Taking it from him she scooted closer and tied the black and navy striped cloth around his neck. She patted the cravat with satisfaction and tucked it inside his shirt collar. "Perfect."

"Do you mind?" Tony stood a few feet away, looking dashing in a black suit and open neck sky-blue shirt. "_**Please**_ cover yourself, Potts. We don't need distractions before we take these chumps to the cleaners."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "There was a time you'd _**beg**_ to see me like this."

Tony smirked, "That was then, and this is now. C'mon, Sherlock."

Before Sherlock could move away, Pepper leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, "For luck."

Sherlock bashfully bowed his head and stepped away. Tony grabbed him by the elbow and marched him out of the room followed by the other two agents who were still chained to the metal suitcases. Pepper sighed; made sure her baby-sitters attentions were glued onto the TV once more, before removing the robe and lying back onto the table to enjoy the rest of her massage.

* * *

><p>Tony set a huge pile of brightly coloured chips on a red tile. Many people seated next to them did the same. The dealer span the wheel and dropped the little white ball in the grove. The crowd watched with baited breath as the ball jumped from tile to tile finally landing on a black with a cross.<p>

"House wins." Announced the dealer. The group groaned as their chips were dragged away from them and shot daggers at Tony and Sherlock. The dealer picked up the ball again, "Place your bets."

"Let's get out of here." Tony murmured in Sherlock's ear. His voice was getting thick and his words were becoming slightly slurred. Sherlock wasn't surprised, since they had entered the casinos Tony had been drinking non-stop. "C'mon!" Tony whined, dragging him away by his sleeve. "I wanna try my luck somewhere else…With _**someone**_ else."

"Is sex _**all**_ you think about?" Sherlock demanded, once they were out in the open, coming to a stop and folding his arms crossly over his chest. "Well?" He asked. "Is it?"

Tony blinked at him. "Where did _**that**_ come from?" Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but he quickly snapped, "I'm not talking about your question! I meant _**that!**_" He pointed over Sherlock's shoulder at something in the sky. The crowd went _**ooh**_ and _**aahh**_ at what appeared to be a fireworks display. Their noises of appreciation, however, turned into screams as something rocketed down at unbelievable speeds, landing in a crouch a few meters from them. Tony frowned, "I'm so pissed off at people stealing my ideas!"

The fake armour was clearly the same in design yet made for the feminine form; the obvious addictions were the two bumps in the chest area. The eyes slits and glowing RT heart were red instead of ice-blue; it went well with the colour scheme of black and pink instead of the original red and gold. The Iron Man knock-off strolled confidently towards them and stopped inches away. Who-ever was inside lifted up the face plate. The two men blinked at the pilot who grinned smugly.

"It…can't be…" Tony instantly sobered up, shaking his head in disbelief. "You should be dead."

Next to him Sherlock scowled, "I might have known you'd managed to survive." He glanced at Tony, "She**_ is_** a Moriarty after-all."

"Oh, that makes it alright, then." He spat back sarcastically. Out of the corner of his eye, in the crowd, he spotted the two agents. Thank God they still had the cases. He gave a tiny nod and they got to work unlocking the cuffs. "Let's do it."

"Ready when you are." Chloe smirked. Before Tony could turn to collect his suit she raised her palm and fired. Tony flew back, hit a lamppost and slumped onto the pavement with a low grunt. She flipped down the face plate of her suit and, with blazing red eyes, walked forward. _**"I'm gonna enjoy this**_._**"**_ Standing over Tony's crumpled form she pulled back a fist.

Tony looked up. Seeing the black Iron Lady ready to kick the crap out of him he tried to scoot back and failed. Pain instantly flared around his torso, he clutched at his ribs. The dammed bitch had gotten a lucky shot, he was sure a couple of ribs were bruised. The Iron Lady was right above him now, her fist clenched and pulled back. In the distance he heard the crowd gasp sharply and he closed his eyes waiting for the worst…

**CLANG!**

At the unexpected noise he opened them again. His mouth formed a small_** O**_. Crouching in front of him was a blue Iron Man who had gotten between him and Moriarty and deflected the blow with his arm. Tony blinked, looked around his saviour and spotted the black Iron Lady stumbling backwards in a daze. His double turned their head and the mask hissed open. He grinned, "Thanks for the save, Sherlock." Sherlock returned his grin, helped him to his feet and placed the red case in his hands. He shook his head. "She's all yours, Holmes."

Sherlock nodded, eyes filled with determination, and flipped the mask down. He turned to face Moriarty, drawing himself into a fighting stance. Tony slipped quietly into the crowd but still near if anything were to go wrong. He stepped back and let Sherlock deal with the modern version of his arch rival and, at a slight crude level, check him out in the well fitted suit.

He thought back to the work-shop and the heated discussion they had about the armour. He thanked the Powers That Be that SHEILD had agreed to come along for _**security purposes**_ and taken charge of the two cases. The cases were, in fact, light-weight travel versions of the Iron Man suits, which Tony had dubbed _**MARK V**_, to be used in emergencies. All one had to do was kick open the case, slip their hands into the gloves that stuck out and place the bulk of the case on their chest. The suit would then fold out around the wearer until they were completely covered and, hey presto! An instant Iron Man.

The crowd stared in silence at the two circling metal fighters, suddenly unclear what to make of the new arrival, which was definitely Iron Man but not Tony Stark.

Iron Lady was the first to make a move. She rushed forward; Sherlock raised his palm to fire a repulsor blast but Moriarty was too sneaky. She ducked at the last moment. While Sherlock turned to fire again she latched onto his out-stretched arm, catching him by surprise, and swung him around as if she was practising the Hammer throw. The blue and silver Iron Man hit the ground, which such force it cracked, and rolled to stop. She turned and faced Tony, raising her own hand.

"_**You. Toss it!"**_ Tony held the red suitcase close to his chest. Moriarty cranked up the power to her palm. _**"Now, or I'll shoot you instead. Makes**_ _**no difference to me, Mr Stark**_." Reluctantly Tony sighed and threw the case into the air. _**"Thank-you." **_She curled into herself and the area filled with the unmistakable hum of building power. Tony's eyes widened, surely she wasn't going to risk it? Apparently she was. The Iron Lady straightened and released a highly charged RT beam from her chest piece. It hit the case on its descent and shattered it into shards that rained down on the unsuspected crowd who screamed and ran for cover.

_**"Woman!" **_

Moriarty cocked her head and twisted her upper-body away. Sherlock had managed to stand and was ready to fight again. Her giggles were muffled inside the helmet. _**"Yes, Mr Holmes?" **_

_**"Leave Tony out of this. He doesn't matter." **_Behind them Tony blinked at Sherlock's harsh words. An odd feeling rose in his chest and it took him a second to realise that he had been insulted, and this time it sounded for real, not jokingly between pals. He didn't like the resentment that he could feel building in the pit of his stomach, mixing with the large amounts of alcohol, telling him that Sherlock must be punished for his remark. Sherlock, it seemed, hadn't noticed Tony's increasingly dark change of character and was still trying to talk to Moriarty. _**"Think! Use that brain of yours and-."**_

_**"I'm done using my head! I'd rather use my fists!" **_She raised her arm again, this time a small panel on her fore-arm slid open and a mini missile popped up, locking onto his position. _**"Good-bye, Holmes."**_

The missile fired. Timing it just right Sherlock bent backwards supporting his weight on his hands in a perfect arch. The shot missed him by inches, flying over his stomach and hitting a parked car on the other-side of the road. He flipped the right way up and charged forward. Grabbing Moriarty by the neck he fired up his rocket boots and they shot up into the dark sky. Climbing high the two exchanged a fury of punches and kicks, Moriarty discharged RT blasts from her gauntlets catching Sherlock off–guard. The force of the blast sent him barreling away, when he managed to steady himself he was surprised to find that she had vanished.

_**"Jarvis?"**_

_**"****Here, sir."**_

Sherlock grinned silently thanking Tony for up-loading the AI into the spare suit_**. "Jarvis, Moriarty's gone. Can you-"**_ He didn't have time to finished his sentence as Moriarty came crashing into him. Caught in a head-lock he clawed at her hands as they gradually increased pressure on his windpipe. The HUD flickered briefly from the lack of power. _**"Jarvis!"**_ He whispered, _**"Find a weakness. Now!"**_

_**"Her suit is a prototype. Might I suggest you go up?"**_

_**"You're a bloody genius! HIT IT!" **_Diverting any power he could he fired up his boots to maximum and began to climb. Behind him he heard her stunned scream as they rushed through cloud banks and higher still. Moriarty's hands gripped him tightly but with every inch they climbed she was losing power. When he felt her grip relax Sherlock elbowed her in the ribs and broke free racing away. Moriarty screamed in anger, firing RT bursts from her palms while fighting to catch up _**"It's not working, Jarvis!"**_ __

"_**Sir, she has diverted remaining power to her chest RT."**_

"_**Change of plans. We'll do the same. If we can't ice her, we'll fry her instead." **_Sherlock halted and turned swiftly. The Iron Lady floated in front of him, her chest piece glowed brightly with each passing second. Suddenly there came the familiar hum of energy and the air crackled around them. The Iron Lady curled in on herself, the hum grew louder. _**"Now, Jarvis!"**_

"_**Diverting power, sir."**_

The blue Iron Man hunched over drawing his arms up in front on his face. RT energy surged towards the chest piece. Both hearts released their blasts at the same time and while Moriarty put every ounce she had left into it, it was obvious Sherlock had the upper-hand. The ball of high powered energy soared towards her, her scream echoed in the night's sky as it enveloped her vaporising her from existence.

Sherlock hovered amongst the stars. He'd done it. He'd beaten Moriarty for a second time. He twirled, flew straight down and landed safely a little way from where the fight had started and asked Jarvis to remove the suit. The suit unfolded itself from his body and turned back into case form. He picked it up and sighed in relief that he hadn't been killed. He heard the rush of many footfalls and the crowd stood looking at him in awe, then they started to cheer. He found Tony making his way through the crowd and the happy feeling in his chest faded as he recognised the look on his face. He was upset. Without a word he headed towards the general direction of the hotel and Sherlock reluctantly followed. He wasn't looking forward to the repercussions of his hasty decision, to don the armour, when they got to the hotel room.

* * *

><p>They didn't speak as they got back to the suite. Tony headed straight for the bar as the two agents disappeared to their end of the room. Pepper, it seemed, had already gone to bed. Tony poured himself a stiff drink and downed it in one.<p>

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked, referring to Tony's earlier mission to drink every bar in Vegas dry.

Tony's shoulders lifted as he shrugged half-heartedly, "I'm celebrating."

"I don't think drinking yourself into oblivion counts as celebrating."

"Since when have _**you **_cared about my well-being?" He shuddered as the Scotch scratched the back of his throat. Once his glass was empty again he reached for the bottle. "According to you: _**I don't matter**_."

Sherlock sighed, "I only said that to stop Moriarty from beating you to a bloody pulp."

Tony grunted and raised his glass in a mocking toast, "Thank-you… More party for… snotty…pups bodies…" He slumped forward, resting his head in his arms.

"Why are you acting like this?" Sherlock demanded.

The sound of shattering glass made him jump. Tony was on his feet, his eyes dark. "Because it's who I am!" He shouted. "I'm Tony Stark. I do _**whatever**_ I want, _**wherever**_ I want…" his gaze darkened as it fell upon Sherlock. "With _**whomever**_ I want." He walked over to where Sherlock was standing becoming an unyielding force, Sherlock's eyes widened with alarm in sudden realization at where this was heading. "Right now, I want you."

"You're drunk. You don't mean it. Go sleep it off." Tony growled and lashed out wrapping a hand around his neck and squeezing a little. "Don't, Tony! P-Please!" He begged.

"Shut up!" He spat, the hand around Sherlock's throat slipped around to the back of his neck. With tremendous strength Tony yanked him closer and crashed their mouths together, Tony shoved his tongue inside and Sherlock nearly choked. With as much venom as he could Sherlock bit down hard. Tony gave a muffled yelp of pain and pulled back, his eyes were even darker. "You're gonna fucking regret that." Seizing Sherlock's arm in a vice grip he dragged the struggling man behind him to the bedroom slamming the door shut after them.

No gentleness this time as Tony shoved Sherlock forcefully onto the bed. Sherlock, for once in his life, was genuinely frightened; his protests were falling on drunken deaf ears. He hit out: trying to knock some sense back into Tony before he did something so horrendous he couldn't take it back. He managed to hit him near his arc reactor. Tony grunted, his eyes flashing with annoyance. Snatching the piece of cloth around Sherlock's neck he grabbed the detective's hands and pinned them over his head tying them securely out of the way. He then got to work on the obstruction that was their clothes. With Sherlock's arms pinned above his head Tony couldn't get his jacket off, let alone the waistcoat and shirt underneath, so instead he hastily undid the buttons of the waistcoat pulling the lapels aside and grabbed the open neck of his shirt. He pulled hard, the shirt ripped; buttons flew everywhere revealing the taunt muscles beneath. He then started unbuckling Sherlock's belt. Sherlock gave a helpless whimper as he was stripped and tried to wiggle away. Tony growled deep in his throat and held him still with one arm pressed across his chest while making quick work of his own clothes, stopping briefly to find a condom. He completely bypassed the lube, using only his saliva to ease his way in. Sherlock cried out, as there was more than a little friction this time. "You are _**mine**_!" Tony hissed between thrusts. "You'll always be mine." His hips snapped in a feverish fashion. Leaning down he silenced Sherlock's continuous cries of pain with rough kisses before pulling away and starting all over again. Beneath him Sherlock twisted his head from side to side as the pain grew borderline, mind-numbing viciousness. Tears leaked from his eyes staining his cheeks as Tony's movements became more and more aggressive…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry, Sherlock! Forgiveness, please! <strong>_

_**When I wrote this it started out OK and I wanted a fun, drunken Tony but then I had a **__very__** bad day at work and it reflected in my writing.**_

_**I deserve EVERY flame.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hopefully this chapter will let me redeem myself for chapter 13, which was very dark, and I'm completely sorry for but I had to write. (This story can't be all flowers and candy.) Pay back's a bitch…Or is that Tony?**_

CHAPTER 14.1 

Pepper was the first up, which wasn't surprising after being in Tony's employment for so long. She made her way to the large living area and stopped dead in her tracks. The room was a mini bomb site. Her mouth fell open. "What the_** hell**_ happened?"

The TV was blaring away on the same channel it was on the night before. Around the room the agents looked up from where they were standing. Two of them were by the bar sweeping up, what looked like, broken shards of glass and the remains of beer bottles. One was busy on the phone speaking to whoever was on the other end in hushed but rushed tones. The last agent came over to her, handed her a black coffee and led her to the safety of the couch.

"Will you tell me what's going on? Where's Tony? Where's Sherlock?"

The agent took a deep breath. "Miss Potts…Last night Misters Stark and Holmes were attack by the same woman who kidnapped Mr Holmes some days ago. You remember?"

"Oh God! Are they alright? What happened?" She trembled, "I_** knew**_ coming here was a bad idea."

"Please, Ms Potts. Both of them are fine and the threat has been taken care of. There's no need for alarm."

One of the guys spoke out, "No need..? What, you got selective deafness again? You can't sit there and tell me you didn't hear the fight they had after Holmes kicked that girl's ass? With all the screaming going on I bet Mr Stark taught Holmes a lesson or two before reclaiming his right as the _**'alpha male'**_ in the partnership, if you know what I mean." The other three agents glared at him. "What?" He blinked, eyes focussing on Pepper and paled. "Oh, Ms Potts, I didn't mean…"

Pepper, despite turning slightly green, turned to the agent sitting next to her and said in a controlled voice, "Tell me what he's done. Don't leave anything out. OK?"

He nodded, "OK, but you're not going to like it." He took another deep breath, "Sometime during the night we believe that Mr Stark had another _**emotional episode**_, and Mr Holmes was at the receiving end of his violent temper."

"Wha-what did he do?" She whispered, her voice shaking a little.

"Ms Potts, I know this is going to be hard for you to accept, seeing as you're very close to both men involved, last night…" As he told her everything the cup fell from her hands, cracking as it hit the floor. She brought a hand to her mouth, she felt sick to her stomach. _**Oh, God, Tony. Please say it's not true.**_

* * *

><p>As he twisted in the bed it was the remnant warmth of another body that was the first thing that roused Tony, the other was the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Screwing his eyes close against the harsh glare he turned onto his back with a groan.<p>

A soft sound came from the side of the bed. It sounded like a sniffle. Confused, he turned his head on the pillows. Opening his eyes they widened at the sight in front of him. "Holmes?"

Sherlock looked up at him. Seeing him awake he whimpered and tried to huddle deeper into the wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees, lowered his head once more and trembled.

"Holmes? Sherlock?" Sitting up Tony scooted to the side closest to Sherlock using the bed to steady himself against the aftermath of his drinking spree last night. His hand touched something wet on the sheets, he withdrew it and glanced down, it was stained slightly red. "What the hell?" He yanked back the rest of the sheet, only to wish he hadn't, "Oh, God! What happened?"

"You don't remember? How fortunate for you, Mr Stark." Sherlock uncurled from the wall and shakily made his way to the foot of the bed. Tony could only stare and he crouched and rummaged in the pile of clothes. His voice was husky and low, "I warned you what would happen if you played me, do you remember?" He straightened with his back to Tony revealing the criss-cross display of red scratches that trailed from his shoulders down to his thighs.

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly, "God, what happened to you?" He sat up and manoeuvred himself into the centre of the rumpled bedding. Sherlock hadn't moved, he was waiting for his reply. _**Oh, right the question.**_ "No. I forgot."

Sherlock huffed contemptuously. "Of course you did. It appears to be your theme for the day. If you can't remember then I will remind you." With that he turned swiftly with his pistol raise and fired a shot. Tony ducked with a yell and covered his head. The shot hit its target; the bullet missed Tony, as intended, and was now embedded in the wall by the bed.

Tony lifted himself up, eyes blazing furiously, "_**What the**_ _**hell**_! Are you in-" he gulped loudly feeling the barrel pressing hard against his throat. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock was breathing slowly and calmly. His eyes were oddly vacant which disturbed Tony a little. "Mr Stark. When we first met I said, and I quote: _**'If you play me, I will shoot you before you can even blink.' **_ Consider that shot a warning." He leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. Up close he could see a single droplet of sweat on Tony's temple; his breathing was shallow and his body tense waiting for Sherlock's next move. "Next time, Tony," he growled, "I will_** not**_ miss."

A shiver ran up Tony's spine. "What do you want?"

A dark look entered the detective's eyes. "You humiliated me last night. I want justice. Come closer." Tony blinked at the request and only moved when Sherlock dug the gun harder into his skin. Once he was in place; seated on the beds' edge with Sherlock standing between his spread legs, Sherlock spoke again. "Now normally I would use my superior intellect to publically shame those who have disgraced me. But with you I want the pleasure of seeing you bring shame unto yourself. In front of me. Right here and now." Tony's eyes fleetingly lowered at the expanse of skin ahead of him from mid chest to hips and then lower still. When they returned to his face, Sherlock was smirking dangerously. "Well done. Seems you're as dense as you appear. You know what to do. So do it."

Tony gulped again and then he licked his lips. "Safety first?" Sherlock nodded and lowered the gun onto the rumpled clothing at the foot of the bed. Tony didn't go for it, he wasn't _**that**_ stupid, instead he shifted back up the bed reaching under one of the pillows and retrieving a blue foil packet. Back in his original position, he ripped the packet open and encased Sherlock in one, practised sweep. Placing his hands on Sherlock's hips to hold him still he rested his forehead against the warm skin and inhaled deeply, inhaled the unique scent that was Sherlock Holmes. _**His**_ Sherlock Holmes. A hand tangled in his hair and yanked hard making him yelp out. He looked up with narrowed eyes and a smart-mouth remark on his lips.

Sherlock sneered at him, "No dawdling. Get on with it." Nodding, Tony took a deep breath, leaned forward and took all of him in one go. Alternating between licks, kisses and nips, his actions grew steadily faster at the encouraging sounds made by the other man. "Show me what your _**smart mouth**_ can do, Tony."

_**How the hell does he do that?**_ Despite his current situation Tony smirked to himself, or he would have done if his mouth wasn't already occupied. The grip in his hair tightened and relaxed as he continued to work.

Sherlock's head flopped back with a sigh, "That's it, Tony. Make me slick and ready; because like you," his hand tightened in Tony's hair, "I don't intend to use any lubrication." Tony groaned around him but quickly regretting doing so as he started to gag. "Best you don't talk, old boy." Soon he made a sound like a desperate whimper. "You're going to beg me for it." His hand in Tony's hair tightened, to the point he was going to rip a chunk out, "And _**then**_ you're going to beg me to finish you. Aren't you?" Sherlock suddenly stepped back causing Tony to release him with a wet slurp. He roughly cupped his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "Aren't you, Tony?"

"Yes, Sherlock." He answered humbly.

"Good boy. Now get on your knees in the middle of the bed. Let me have a look at my prize." He watched, to his amazement, as Tony **'Iron Man'** Stark flushed a bright red before bowing his head in submission and scooting back up the bed a second time. Facing away from him he got onto his knees and Sherlock felt his mouth go dry. Shaking off the momentary lapse he crawled up the bed, speaking in low whispers. "I'm going to make you scream, Tony. I'm going to mark you like you marked me. I'm going pound into you until you bleed and become a whimpering wreck of a man." He pressed up against him and felt him shiver. "Knees further apart, please." Tony obeyed, Sherlock ran his fingers over the curve of his rump and then…

Tony jolted in shock, _**did he just spank me?**_ Feeling the slight stinging sensation spread around his lower half, he blinked. _**Sherlock Holmes just spanked me!**_ A soft whimper left his lips and he tried to wriggle away.

"Oh, no you don't!" With lighting reflexes, Sherlock captured him firmly around his waist and held him up on his knees which were now trembling. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." Releasing one hand he spat on it, reaching between them to ease his way in. Tony hunched his back with a hiss. Sherlock returned his hands to their positions and nudged forward, inch by inch. Tony clawed at the bed, teeth pinching his lower lip from the lack of lubricate, tears filling the corners of his eyes as he felt like he was being torn in two. Sherlock stilled for a second taking in the view beneath him: Tony Stark, _**the big I am**_, reduced to trembling limbs and sweat-drenched hair.

He rocked his hips, each stroke earning a shuddered moan. His movements quicken as Tony shifted under him. He grazed a hand over the glistening skin of his naked back. Tony's voice sounds different, muffled even. Sherlock leaned over him and found Tony's buried his head in a pillow. With a growl he snatched it from him, tugging it from his it to one side he placed a firm hand between Tony's shoulders and pressed him to the covers.

"Bad boy, Tony. I want to hear you scream." Wrapping his free arm around his hips Sherlock brought Tony up. The angle was just right this time. He hit the right spot in a matter of thrusts, Tony curled up like a feral cat, throwing his hands into his hair and releasing a hoarse shout that was muffled by the bedding. "That's good. Again, let me hear you again." His movements are becoming easier now and he knows why. He can feel it running down the front of his thighs. The hand on Tony's back falls to rest by his head as he shifts again. This time a sob is the only sound Tony makes.

Sherlock grinds into him moaning, his fingers clutching at the sheets. Tony tilts his head just a little, and seeing Sherlock's flexing hand, reaches out. Sherlock looks down and sees Tony's hand ghosts over his lacing their fingers together. Before he could begin to comprehend why, he felt Tony tighten around him, shouting into the mattress, shuddering with his release.

The sight alone brings Sherlock over the edge himself. A string of curses, surprising in Latin, pour from his mouth as he shivers from the last waves of his release. Withdrawing carefully he slipped his hand free from Tony's grasp and rolled onto his back beside him. The bed wobbles as Tony collapses heavily on the bed, face down and gasping like a fish. Sherlock turned his head and finds him staring back, his eyes red and puffy and salty tracks running down his cheeks.

"You're a complete bastard. You know that, right?" Tony's voice was shaking with raw emotion.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes. The deed is done. The debt is paid. Consider us even, Mr. Stark."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eep! Odd place to leave it but I ran out of puff and I think I messed up in some places with my POV's. Sorry.<strong>_

_**This chapter was written to numerous songs and I guess top spot goes to **_Howl by Florence and the Machine._**What do you think? Any good? **__**I would put the lyrics on here but I think you should listen to it to understand where I was coming from. At the end, or during, up to you. Just remember to put your earphones in!**_

_**Until next time. M.x**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here we are people, the end is here!**_

_**I would like to thank all who have read, commented and given advice during the course of this fic. YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_**This last chapter is an edited version. Original is over 6,000 words long, full of pointless crap and sex scenes…so no, I **_**WILL NOT **_**be posting it. Please enjoy the final fruits of my labour. Let's go out with a bang! **_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 15.1 (ENDING.)<span>

Three days had passed since Vegas and it had been quite a trying time for the trio. Pepper had spent most of her time tended to Sherlock, not letting him out of her sight, and completely ignoring Tony. Tony, understandably, spent his time in the work-shop. Some would have called the crashing sounds, which drifted up into the main house, failed projects when they were actually what they were. He had taken his self- resentment out the place and completely trashed it.

Three days and then they got the call. Tony, Pepper and Sherlock had clambered into the waiting jet and were now high in the sky heading to the secret location where the machine, that was going to send Sherlock home, was being built.

At the start of the journey Pepper had been quiet, but now that they were air borne she finally allowed herself to vent her anger and disappointment at her so-called boss. "I thought I knew you, Tony, but now…" She shook her head. "What were you thinking? How could you..?" She paused taking a steady breath, "I think…I think we should just stick to _**Boss**_ and _**Assistant**_ from now on." When Tony didn't answer her she twisted in her seat and found him staring out the window. "Are you listening to me?" Again, no answer. She scowled at him from her chair and turned away, crossing her arms and legs tightly. "ARGH! I can't _**bear**_ to look at you!"

Tony nodded with a sniff and took another pull from his soft drink, staying well clear of the booze _**this**_ time. Looking out the window he gazed at the crystal-blue sky and the clouds that dotted it. He had prepared himself for Pepper's verbal attack. "If it makes you feel better," he started, earning himself a glare, "he did punish me for it."

"Good! I'm only sorry he didn't finish you off." And then she added with a sneer. "I hope he made you _**bleed**_."

_**Oh he did. More than you can imagine, Potts. **_The images of Sherlock taking him so violently were still fresh: him on his knees and Sherlock grinding into him from behind mercilessly making him whimper and sob, his inner thighs rubbed red raw and bleeding. And then _**that**_ moment when he… "Where is he now?" He asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Oh no, you don't!" Pepper was up before he could even blink. She stood with her arms out blocking the way to the back of the plane where the sleeping area was. "You leave him alone."

"Pepper, please!"

"No, Tony." She sighed running a hand through her hair, "I didn't want to do this but you've forced me to." Tony looked at her blankly. "Mr Stark, as acting CEO of Stark Industries I'm _**ordering **_you to stay in your seat until we've landed. Is that understood?"

"Damn it, Potts. Will you move?" Tony grabbed her by the elbows in an attempt to shove her to one side. She stood firm fixing him with a glare. His mouth dropped open, "My 're serious."

"Is that understood?" She repeated fell silent, his eyes lowered to the floor. She nodded, "Good. OK, then. You stay there, don't **_think_** about moving, and I'll go see how Holmes is getting on. Oh, and Tony?" Tony looked up from where he was seated, "I got my eyes on you." He turned away with a pout and she headed down the plane. Knocking on the door twice, she waited for a muffle reply before entering.

* * *

><p>Sherlock was changing into his own clothes, had just fastened his shirt, pulled up his braces, and buttoning up his waistcoat when the door softly clicked shut. He didn't need to turn around; he knew it was Pepper by the scent of her perfume. With a sigh he turned, "How can I help you, Ms Potts?" Pepper strolled forward confidently, when she was close enough she reached for his hand and slapped something into his waiting palm. Without another word she about turned and walked away. "Pepper?"<p>

"He is sorry, Sherlock. If you want proof, just look inside."

Sherlock stared down at the object in his hand; faintly hearing the door snicker shut, and brought it up to eye level. It appeared to be a small leather case, no bigger than a pocket-book, with thin golden lines across the spine. Carefully he pried the cover open and his eyes widened in slight surprise. Inside, in clear envelopes, were many pictures of him, Pepper and Tony that had to have been taken during this… experience. Perching lightly on the edge of the bed Holmes flipped through the pages until he found one photo that made his heart flutter in his chest.

It was of Tony and him. Judging by the clutter behind them the picture was taken in the work-shop. He appeared to be seated while Tony was standing behind him. The latter had his arms wrapped around his chest protectively and was leaning down, so they were cheek to cheek. It looked harmless enough, but it was Tony's eyes that stood out. They were soft and, Holmes's dared to believe, full of genuine affection.

With a deep sigh Holmes closed the book, placed it beside him on the covers and leaned forward, elbows on knees and hands fisted in his hair. He couldn't leave without making things right but deep down he knew he wasn't the one to make the first move.

He only hoped that Tony had the guts to do it.

* * *

><p>The plane landed and they stepped out onto the tarmac. Looking up the building that greeted them all three couldn't help but be awe-struck. Sleek and modern, all steel and glass, the building was truly a masterpiece. It was probably not S.H.I.E.L.D.S main base of operation, more of a secondary post but that didn't matter. All that mattered, at the moment, was the machine inside it.<p>

The double doors opened with a swish and a dark skinned man dressed all in black, sporting an eye-patch and wearing a long leather duster, strolled up to them. "Glad you're here in one piece." His comment was directed at Holmes. He stuck out a hand, "Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Holmes took the offered hand and shook with a firm grip. "Pleasure is mine, Director. I take it, from your words, that you've been up-dated on…"

Fury frowned, "Yes. All I can say is I'm sorry for your treatment." His good eye slid in Tony's direction.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Tony looked between them, "I'm sorry! I acted like a complete prick, took want I wanted without asking and then paid the price afterwards. There, happy?" They nodded. "Good."

"This way, Mr Holmes. We need some detailed information from you, do a couple of test runs and then we can try and send you home." Holmes nodded, offered Pepper his arm and led them in to the buildings' foyer. Once they were out of ear-shot Fury rounded on Tony. "I expected more from you, Tony. I expect members of my team to keep their emotions in check at _**all**_ times."

Tony folded his arms. "Yeah? Well FYI, I'm not part of your _**team**_."

"No," was his reply. "And at this rate, you never will be." With a twirl of his coat tails he followed Holmes and Pepper leaving Tony to frown after him before, he too, made his way inside the base.

Inside the base Tony was greeted with the sight of many lab workers dressed in white standing around Sherlock with complete awe on their faces. With a roll of his eyes he leaned against the main desk and smiled warmly at the young lady tapping away at her computer.

She looked up and blinked, "May I help you?" Tony raised a brow and then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, the girl followed the gesture and nodded, "Ah, yes. Director Fury wants you all to wait in Conference Room C for a quick de-briefing." Tony gave her a blank look, she smiled, "Just follow the giggling group of white coats." He nodded, from behind them a worker squealed in delight, he turned and found her hugging a completely bemused Holmes with a big grin on her face. The receptionist sighed, "Seems Danny is going to propose after-all."

"Oh? Are you feeling left out?" Tony leaned closer on his elbows so they inches apart. "If you want we could do something. I'll make it worth your while." He added with a smile.

"I have a boyfriend, Mr Stark. But thanks for the offer." Looking over his shoulder again she offered him a sad smile. "I don't blame you, you know. I have all Mr Holmes' adventures on CD and he's quite… unpredictable sometimes."

Tony sighed, "That's one way of putting it."

She reached over and patted his hand, "Whatever's happened between the two of you, fix it before he goes home. It is your last night together."

His eyes widened, "Is it _**that**_ obvious?"

The girl grinned, "As I said: I have _**all**_ his adventures on CD. You pick up his habits."

"Huh."

* * *

><p>Despite his best efforts Tony still managed to get lost and, in turn, miss the de-briefing. He was saved by another group of passing white-coats who pointed him in the right direction. Reaching the right hallway, only to be told that the other had already left, nearly made him want to tear his hair out in frustration. He heard a quiet noise and sensed someone behind him. Turning slowly his eyes locked onto similar brown orbs. Sherlock was standing a few feet away with his hands hanging limply at his sides. He seemed to be waiting; Tony gazed at him and, after his brain <em><strong>finally <strong>_managed to play catch-up and compute a logical solution, took a breath.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Sherlock. I _**really**_ am." Sherlock stood still figuring out if he was lying but he made up his mind a second later as one minute Tony was standing in the middle of the hallway, the next he found himself pressed against the wall with a hungry mouth attacking his, desperate hands wandering his body and a thigh being wedged between his own. He tore his mouth away, "Does this mean you forgive me?" He huffed.

Sherlock rested their forehead together and nodded. "I know now that you were not yourself. I know that you would never harm me on purpose." Pulling back he fixed Tony with a smouldering stare, "I'm afraid I must be forward, Mr Stark. Before I go I have to have you one last time. Like right now." He moved his thigh a little and Tony groaned out loud. "There should be a cupboard nearby. If we're quick…"

"**Director Fury and guests please report to the main Lab. All personnel with level 5 clearance please make their way to briefing room 12. Repeat…" **

_**Too late.**_ "Guess that's us." Tony muttered.

Sherlock swore under his breath. "I guess so." He stood back, hands shoved into his pockets, he sounded disappointed at the thought. "It's hard to believe the greatest adventure of my career will be over." He sighed deeply then whispered softly; "A week is no time at all, is it?"

* * *

><p>"We've analysed the weather reports from the storm that brought you here, Mr Holmes. I won't go into it as I'm sure you'll have no idea what I'm saying. All I can say is that test simulations have shown a great deal of promise and we're ready to send you home." The cute lab assistant who was called Mary Watkins (Holmes smiled at this for reasons known only to him.) looked up from her clip-board and checked her watch. "As luck would have it, there is a similar storm heading this way. We have exactly one shot at this. Failure is not an option."<p>

Tony smirked a little, "It's like _**Back to the Future.**_ Only to the past." Sherlock gave him a blank look. "I'll shut up now."

"This way please." Mary led Sherlock, Tony and Pepper down a flight of steps into a busy laboratory. Tony whistled out loud, Pepper looked around in awe and Sherlock stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm afraid this is as far as Mr Stark and Ms Potts can go." They had come to a section that was cut off by a glass wall. On the other-side was a large bell like structure made from frosted glass with lots of different cables sprouting from the top. Half of the coloured wires travelled up and out of the ceiling while the other half connected to a collection of mirrors, or solar panels, slanted at a 45 degree angles that circled the bell. Mary turned to face them, "I can give you a few minutes to say your good-byes." With a brief nod she went to the other side of the smaller room to converse with other lab techs huddled around a bank of monitors.

The unlikely trio looked at each other. It was Pepper who broke down first; she flung herself at Holmes, sniffling into his neck and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sherlock returned the hug and when they parted lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you have everything?" She asked quietly. Sherlock nodded. "What about…" Pepper quickly made sure Tony wasn't nearby and leaned forward, "the book I gave you? Do you still have it?" Another nod and a light pat-down of a pocket. "I'll miss you, you know. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that could have happened to us- despite that night, I hope your time here was enjoyable. I got to meet my hero and Tony got to be with his equal. Take care, Mr Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock stepped back, took her hand in his and kissed the back of it softly. "Thank-you for your hospitality, Ms Potts." Pepper blushed and stepped back, turning away so he didn't see her tears. Sherlock sighed and straightened out his hat. "Such a kind heart." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, there's not one like her anywhere else." Sherlock jumped and turned. Tony stood just behind him looking sheepish. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." The smirk on his face said other-wise. The pair looked at each-other awkwardly until Tony cleared his throat, "So, um…I guess this is it."

"I guess so."

Tony seemed to be battling himself. Sherlock could see it in his eyes. In the end, though, Tony just stuck his hand out. "It was an experience meeting you, Sherlock." Sherlock took the offered hand Tony smiled sadly and then nodded releasing his hand and standing back.

"Mr Holmes?" Fury had appeared and gestured to the doorway, "This way, please. The storm is almost upon us."

Sherlock looked back at Tony and Pepper, nodded a final good-bye and started to follow him out. Suddenly the detective stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh, sod it!" He shouted, turning back and running the way he came. With-out so much as a warning he pounced on Tony, nearly knocking them both over, and clamped his mouth on his. Arms going around tugging on his short hair Sherlock smiled into the kiss feeling Tony's snake around his waist to hold him steady. They broke a part slowly Sherlock rubbed his nose along Tony's, his breath hitching as he reached his ear, "Tony…Tony, I-"

"I know." He whispered back a forlorn look entered his brown eyes that were quickly growing moist. "I want you to stay but others need you." Reaching out he tapped right above where Sherlock's heart rested. "_**He**_ needs you."

A smile bloomed on Sherlock's face, lighting up his eyes, "Watson…You're right, Tony. As exciting as living here sounds, I can't. I'd be lost with-out my Boswell. Can you forgive me?"

Tony gave a half-hearted chuckled, "Yeah. Never did like being a third wheel."

"Mr Holmes?"

"Yes. Be right with you." Taking a steady breath the consulting detective about turned and continued to follow the man in black through the glass doors, up a short ramp and into the giant bell.

"This is where I leave you." Fury offered him a rare smirk. "We'll control everything from the outside. All you have to do is stay put and think back to the date when you disappeared. You got it?"

He nodded, "Moriarty's journals were quiet helpful in that respect."

With one last nod Fury extended his hand, "Mr Holmes." The pair shook briefly and then Fury stepped out. Typing in a quick command, the door to the chamber closed and locked allowing Sherlock his first proper look of the inner workings of the machine. From what he gathered it seemed to him that the electrical current from the lighting would travel down the wires, it would then be converted into a different form of energy that bounced off the circle of mirrors/solar panels building up enough power to send him back…hopefully. Sherlock stood in the centre shuffling from one foot to the other, his right foot bumped against something hard and he looked down, his eyes widened: there on the floor was an old rusty chunk of iron. As he looked at it closely he deduced it was, in fact, a piece of track from his own time. So that was how they were going to do it! When the newly converted energy rebounded on the glass bell it would hit the piece of rail, resulting in the strange static he felt last time and produce the weird blue light…the blue light that had suddenly appeared and was getting brighter and brighter, and brighter…

* * *

><p>When the light had died down and he felt like he could move again Sherlock found himself lying beside the rails, his clothes getting wet and muddy. He heard sloshy footfalls coming closer and struggled to get up onto his knees. Blinking his eyes and allowing them to adjust to the dim light he could just make out a figure coming closer.<p>

"Holmes? Holmes!"

_**Watson?**_ It couldn't be. Sherlock pulled himself to his feet, picking his hat off the ground and dusting it off. The footfalls were coming more quickly now. He turned at the right moment and found himself face to face with his dearest friend who, at the sight of his drown form, broke into a run.

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled into a tight hug. "Where the devil have you been, old chap? It's been nearly over a week."

Sherlock smiled into the warmth but knew that what he said next would condemn him to a stretch inside the nut house. The future depended on it, the female Moriarty depended on it but more importantly _**Tony**_ depended on it, so with a deep breath he drew away from his friend and grinned madly. "I have seen the future, my dear Watson. Man will fly in big metal birds, people will speak to each other via moving pictures and we will all have ghosts as servants."

Watson looked concerned and led him away from the tracks, "Holmes…as your friend and Doctor I pray you don't take this the wrong way, but I think it's time you see someone about these…episodes you keep having. If I arrange a meeting…"

"If you think its best, Watson. I have no objection." Sherlock smiled and headed back home to Baker Street. _**The future is saved.**_ He thought happily.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TA-DA! Finished at last! All comments are most welcome.<strong>_

_**About the techno stuff, I got lazy and didn't really want to go into it. But if anyone has watched Doctor Who series 4 then they'll know where I was coming from. **_

_**Until next time... **_


	16. Chapter 16 unedited ending

_**(I know I'd said that I wouldn't, but I thought 'what the hell'. Here is the unedited ending enjoy.)**_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 15.1 (ENDING.)<span>

Three days had passed since Vegas and it had been quite a trying time for the trio. Pepper had spent most of her time tended to Sherlock, not letting him out of her sight, and completely ignoring Tony. Tony, understandably, spent his time in the work-shop. Some would have called the crashing sounds, which drifted up into the main house, failed projects when they were actually what they were. He had taken his self-resentment out the place and completely trashed it.

Three days and then they got the call. Tony, Pepper and Sherlock had clambered into the waiting jet and were now high in the sky heading to the secret location where the machine, that was going to send Sherlock home, was being built.

At the start of the journey Pepper had been quiet, but now that they were air borne she finally allowed herself to vent her anger and disappointment at her so-called boss. "I thought I knew you, Tony, but now…" She shook her head. "What were you thinking? How could you…?" She paused taking a steady breath, "I think…I think we should just stick to _**Boss**_ and _**Assistant**_ from now on." When Tony didn't answer her she twisted in her seat and found him staring out the window. "Are you listening to me?" Again, no answer. She scowled at him from her chair and turned away, crossing her arms and legs tightly. "ARGH! I can't _**bear**_ to look at you!"

Tony nodded with a sniff and took another pull from his soft drink, staying well clear of the booze _**this**_ time. Looking out the window he gazed at the crystal-blue sky and the clouds that dotted it. He had prepared himself for Pepper's verbal attack. "If it makes you feel better," he started, earning himself a glare, "he did punish me for it."

"Good! I'm only sorry he didn't finish you off." And then she added with a sneer. "I hope he made you _**bleed**_."

_**Oh he did. More than you can imagine, Potts. **_The images of Sherlock taking him so violently were still fresh: him on his knees and Sherlock grinding into him from behind mercilessly making him whimper and sob, his inner thighs rubbed red raw and bleeding. And then _**that**_ moment when he'd… "Where is he now?" He asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Oh no, you don't!" Pepper was up before he could even blink. She stood with her arms out blocking the way to the back of the plane where the sleeping area was. "You leave him alone."

"Pepper, please! I need to see him. There's something we need to talk about… something I did …"

"We all know what you did, Tony!"

"Damn it, Potts. Will you move?" Tony grabbed her by the elbows in an attempt to shove her to one side. She stood firm fixing him with a glare.

"What's so important? Give me one good reason why I should move?" She challenged. Tony fell silent, his eyes lowered to the floor. "You can't can you? I knew it! You just want one more crack at him before he goes. That's _**so**_ like you, Tony. You don't care about Sherlock just as long as you…"

"If I didn't care about him why did I hold his hand during sex? Why, whenever he's out of my sight, I get edgy and nervous? Why is he the only thing I think about night and day? He drives me crazy, Pepper!" His eyes widened in shock at his own confession. "I…"

Pepper stared at him with her mouth hanging slightly open. "You…actually held his hand?" He nodded. "As sappy as this sounds: did you do it because you wanted to feel that ageless connection between two people and you felt it with Sherlock?" A blush accompanied the second nod, and she found it so sweet that Tony was finally acknowledging what she had known for some time. Slowly, very slowly a smirk formed on her lips. "Oh, my God… I do believe, that you—Mr Tony Stark-are in love."

Tony stood there, eyes wide and nibbling his lower lip. "Help me? Pepper, please help me."

After studying his face once more, she nodded, "OK. But don't blame me if it goes wrong." The red-head took his hand in hers and led him over to the in-built bed-room. "Ten minutes." Knocking on the door twice, she waited for a muffle reply, opened it and pushed Tony inside before closing the door.

8888

Sherlock was changing into his own clothes, had just fastened his shirt and pulled up his braces, when the door softly clicked shut .He didn't need to turn around; he knew it was Tony by the scent of his aftershave. With a sigh he turned and greeted him with a blank look. "Mr Stark."

"Don't…just don't." Tony was in front of him in a matter of seconds. Holding Sherlock tightly with one arm wrapped around his shoulders he buried his face against the soft skin of his neck and breathed deep. He felt Sherlock stiffen and lifted his head up. Sherlock was eyeing his every move suspiciously; he leaned closer and gently pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "I can't…"

"Can't what?" Sherlock pulled away, a hard look had entered his eyes. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Mr Stark. I want you to leave." Turning away he sorted through the rest of his clothing, slipping into his waistcoat and buttoning up. Behind him Tony let out a whimper, almost a sob. Intrigued he glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened. "Tony?"

"I can't…I can't let you go."

"I don't understand."

Tony looked at him, eyes clear and shining, his throat worked as he swallowed. "I can't let you go…Because…be-because-"

"Ten minutes are up, Tony." The door unclicked and Pepper poked her head round. "We should be landing soon." Sherlock nodded, turned and finished dressing. Tony took a shuddering breath and slipped out, he glanced at Pepper-who raised her brows in question- and he shook his head. As he passed her she reached out and gently squeezed his arm. Once it was just her and Holmes, Pepper closed the door softly behind her. Sherlock froze and turned to face her.

"Ms Potts?" Pepper frowned and strolled forward confidently, when she was close enough she reached for his hand and slapped something into his waiting palm. Without another word she about turned and walked away. "Pepper?"

"Just look inside and you'll find the answers you seek, Mr Holmes."

Sherlock stared down at the object in his hand; faintly hearing the door snicker shut, and brought it up to eye level. It appeared to be a small leather case, no bigger than a cigarette holder, with thin golden lines across the spine. Carefully he pried the case open and his eyes widened in slight surprise. Inside, in clear envelopes, were many pictures of him, Pepper and Tony that had to have been taken during this… experience. Perching lightly on the edge of the bed Holmes flipped through the pages until he found one photo that made his heart flutter in his chest.

It was of Tony and him. Judging by the clutter behind them the picture was taken in the work-shop. He appeared to be seated while Tony was standing behind him. The latter had his arms wrapped around his chest protectively and was leaning down, so they were cheek to cheek. It looked harmless enough, but it was Tony's eyes that stood out. They were soft and, Holmes's dared to believe, full of genuine affection.

With a deep sigh Holmes closed the book, placed it beside him on the covers and leaned forward, elbows on knees and hands fisted in his hair. He couldn't leave without making things right but deep down he knew he wasn't the one to make the first move.

He only hoped that Tony had the guts to do it.

00000

The plane landed and they stepped out onto the tarmac. Looking up the building that greeted them all three couldn't help but be awe-struck. Sleek and modern, all steel and glass, the building was truly a masterpiece. It was probably not S.H.I.E.L.D.S main base of operation, more of a secondary post but that didn't matter. All that mattered at the moment was the machine inside it.

The double doors opened with a swish and a dark skinned man dressed all in black, sporting an eye-patch and wearing a long leather duster, strolled up to them. "Glad you're here in one piece." His comment was directed at Holmes. He stuck out a hand, "Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Holmes took the offered hand and shook with a firm grip. "Pleasure is mine, Director. I take it, from your words, that you've been up-dated on…"

Fury frowned, "Yes. All I can say is I'm sorry for your treatment." His good eye slid in Tony direction.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Tony looked between them, "I'm sorry! I acted like a complete prick, took want I wanted without asking and then paid the price afterwards. There, happy?" They nodded. "Good."

"This way, Mr Holmes. We need some detailed information from you, do a couple of test runs and then we can try and send you home. In the mean-time we have prepared rooms for all of you. Dinner is around seven." Holmes nodded, offered Pepper his arm and led them in to the buildings' foyer. Once they were out of ear-shot Fury rounded on Tony. "I expected more from you, Tony. I expect members of my team to keep their emotions in check at _**all**_ times."

Tony folded his arms. "Yeah? Well FYI, I'm not part of your _**team**_."

"No," was his reply. "And at this rate, you never will be." With a twirl of his coat tails he followed Holmes and Pepper leaving Tony to frown after him before, he too, made his way inside the base.

Inside the base Tony was greeted with the sight of many lab workers dressed in white standing around Sherlock with complete awe on their faces. With a roll of his eyes he leaned against the main desk and smiled warmly at the young lady tapping away at her computer.

She looked up and blinked, "May I help you?" Tony raised a brow and then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, the girl followed the gesture and nodded, "Ah, yes. Director Fury has arranged accommodation for you, Ms Potts and your guest. Would you like standard key cards or master keys for full access?"

Tony smirked, "I'll have the master key and the others can have standard." The girl nodded, opened a draw and fished around for a couple of seconds. When she returned, she handed Tony two standard looking credit cards in sliver and one in gold. "You couldn't do me a favour could you?" She raised her brow this time. Tony leaned closer on his elbows so they inches apart. "Don't mention to Fury I have a master key. Just put it down you gave out three silvers. I'll make it worth your while." He added with a smile.

"I have a boyfriend, Mr Stark. But thanks for the offer. Your secret's safe with me." Looking over his shoulder again she offered him a sad smile. "I don't blame you, you know. I have all Mr Holmes' adventures on CD and he's quite… unpredictable sometimes."

Tony sighed, "That's one way of putting it."

She smiled sadly at him, reached over and patted his hand, "Whatever's happened between the two of you, fix it before he goes home. It is your last night together."

His eyes widened, "Is it _**that**_ obvious?"

The girl grinned, "As I said: I have _**all**_ his adventures on CD. You pick up his habits."

"Huh."

Dinner was just as awkward as Tony had imagined and in the end he had to excuse himself. Passing white-coats with clipboards, he was nearly to the guest rooms when he sensed someone behind him. Turning slowly his eyes locked onto similar brown orbs. Sherlock was standing a few feet away with his hands hanging limply at his sides. He seemed to be waiting; Tony gazed at him and, after his brain _**finally **_managed to play catch-up and compute a logical solution, took a breath.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Sherlock. I really am." Sherlock's reaction was lighting fast. One minute Tony was standing in the middle of the hallway, the next he found himself pressed against the wall with a hungry mouth attacking his, desperate hands wandering his body and a thigh being wedged between his own. He tore his mouth away, "Does this mean you forgive me?" He huffed.

Sherlock rested their forehead together, "Yes." He breathed and Tony shivered. "I know now that you were not yourself. I know that you would never harm me on purpose. And I know…" Pulling back he fixed Tony with a smouldering stare, "… that you have a key that opens all rooms. Be a gentleman and get the door, would you, love?"

"Why can't you do it, _**darling**_?" He joked but then groaned out loud. "In a hurry are we?"

Sherlock smirked not removing his hand and applying more pressure making Tony groan again, head falling back revealing his neck that had to be touched. Placing open mouth kisses on the sensitive skin he mumbled, "Seeing as we have but hours. Yes. Now open the door, Mr Stark."

Getting said door open was a feat in itself. Tony got flustered when his key appeared not to be working, and Sherlock behind him making lewd noises weren't helping. Finally the door did click open and they tumbled inside.

Urgency and desperation made quick work of their clothes. Stumbling onto the bed both let out short laughs at how ridiculous they must look. Tony leaned up onto his elbows to gaze down at Sherlock; the detective stared back with soft brown eyes and offered him an equally soft smile.

"I don't want to hurt you again. Not ever." Tony was shocked at his own honesty. "But…I need you real bad right now."

Sherlock reached up and brushed the side of his face with tender fingers. "Sexual completion doesn't have to always mean penetration. There are other means to generate the required amount of friction to reach orgasm." Lifting a leg he hooked it around Tony's lower back, pushing the other man closer to him, their hips to connect extracting low groans from both parties. "Like so." His hands came up to rest on Tony's shoulders and, Tony in turn,(unconsciously or not) tangled a hand in Sherlock's sooty locks, anchoring him while the other journeyed down the detective's body.

He smirked down at him "You're such a fucking tease. You know that, right?" He growled, mouth hovering over Sherlock's. But suddenly he grew serious. "Are you sure?"

Sherlock leaned nearer, lightly kissed the up-turn of his nose and whispered. "I'm willing if you are, Mr Stark." He added an over exaggerated wiggle of his hips and Tony couldn't help but close the gap between them to claim his mouth.

Afterwards, and once sated, they laid amongst the rumpled sheets facing each-other. Sherlock gazed across the pillows with his arms tucked under his cheek, and watched Tony as he slept. The other shifted in his sleep causing the thin sheets to ride even lower on his body revealing his glowing chest and just clinging onto his hips. Sherlock reached out with slightly trembling fingers and ran them over the blue chest piece. Tony sniffed and opened his eyes fixing Sherlock with a steady look, his own hand came up to lay over Sherlock's, his fingers linking with his and brought them to rest on the space between them on the pillows. Sherlock's brown orbs narrowed slightly at the gesture, not familiar with the emotional significances, and was about to open his mouth but Tony shook his head and tightened his fingers.

"**All personnel with level 5 clearance please report to the main Lab. Director Fury and guests please make their way to briefing room 12. Repeat…" **

Tony groaned loudly, "Guess that's us."

"I guess so." Sherlock sounded disappointed at the thought. "It's hard to believe the greatest adventure of my career will be over." He sighed deeply then whispered softly; "Two hours is no time at all, is it?"

"Not really. As much as we would love to stay we have to make an appearance. I don't fancy the idea of Pepper bursting in here, accompanied by a dozen armed guards, while we're butt naked. I suggest we get a move on." After throwing off the sheets, Tony sat up and stretched, wincing slightly as the results of the events through-out this crazy episode, and the warehouse battle, decided to make them-selves known. His body was bruised and sore. From his place Sherlock let out a muttered oath. Tony looked at him from over his shoulder and smirked. "I'm going for a shower. Would you like to join me?"

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat seeing Tony's sly grin. "Uh…OK."

Tony chuckled leaning over him. "Oddly enough, Mr Holmes, I wasn't talking to you."

Holmes' eyes narrowed, "Then who were you talking-OH!" He threw his head back feeling Tony's expert fingers and clutched at his biceps. "Tony…" He shifted his legs apart, allowing Tony better access, but in doing so bumped against Tony's groin. He smirked at his grunt.

Tony released his hold, and grabbed Sherlock by the arm, hauling him towards a side door. "Get in bathroom, _**now**_!"

Sherlock stumbled behind him. "Wait…Will you _**please**_ explain to me-"

Tony stopped, whirled round and pinned him against the door-frame. Sherlock hissed as the wood cut into his back and his injuries from _**that night**_ and the Iron Lady fight. He grabbed the detective's hands and raised them above his head holding them in place with one of his own. Sherlock's eyes widened remembering some of the other night's activities, being held the same way he was now. Tony saw his change in facial features and loosened his hold a tiny bit. "I could explain, Mr Holmes, but that would take time. Time," his free hand journeyed down Sherlock's body to the expanse of skin between stomach and legs, Sherlock groaned deeply. "That could be filled with practical demonstrations which," He tightened his grip and Sherlock had to bite the insides of his cheek to curb his moan. "In my experience, are much more fun." The other man was panting now and bucking his hips in time to his strokes. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes." Sherlock breathed.

Tony smirked, "I thought you might say that."

In the bathroom Tony set the shower running to the right temperature while Sherlock stood by the door-way with folded arms. Once the water was hot enough Tony held out his hand and led him under the spray. Sherlock sighed happily as the water soothed and relaxed tired muscles, he was so engrossed with the effect that he squeaked feeling soapy hands roam across his shoulder tops. Tony stepped up behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder. The slick hands were now moving lower, rubbing up and down his sides.

"I want to apologise."

"You've been apologising non-stop for the last 30 minutes. But I'm happy for you to continue if it means we get to make up afterwards. Now, what are you apologising for?"

Tony, who damn well knew what Sherlock was playing at, nuzzled into the damp curls at the base of his neck. "For taking you so roughly. I hurt you, Sherlock." The hands on Sherlock's sides had gone lower still and now encircled his stomach. "I'm sorry."

Sherlock turned his head so he could see him. "I'm a big boy, Tony. I can handle a little pain." Reaching up he put a hand behind Tony's head, treading fingers through wet hair, clasped tight and brought their lips together. When they parted he grinned muttering, "You're insufferable," feeling Tony pressing up against him.

Tony returned his grin. "Not the only one." A hand drifted lower, seeking his ultimate goal, and Sherlock bucked his hips with a surprised gasp. "Let me make it up to you by demonstrating how brilliant I am at multitasking." The shower gel provided the necessary lubricant and he soon had Sherlock begging him to let him have his release. Tony grabbed his chin made him look him right in the eyes. Smashing their mouths together in a heated kiss Sherlock welcomed his release, screaming it into Tony's mouth. As he trembled with the aftermath Tony turned him round and held him close pressing light kisses on his temples. The detective slouched forward in his arms taking in unsteady breaths. "Better?" Sherlock said nothing, he frowned. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock lifted his head, so fast they nearly head-butted each other. There was a serious gleam in his eyes. Tony smirked and cocked his head slightly. His smirk changed to a look of surprise when Sherlock grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back until he felt the tiled wall of the shower behind him.

Now Sherlock had regained control of his breathing again he gave Tony a calculating half-smirk. Tony opened his mouth to protest but Holmes silenced him with a tap of the fingers. "Turnabout is fair play, Mr Stark." With that he got down onto his knees and Tony's eyes nearly bugged out.

_**Was he really going to? **_"Wait. You'll need one of these." Sherlock looked up in surprise when Tony produced a red coloured foil packet from no-where and handed it to him. He smirked again. "What? I believe in safety first." His smirk faded a little seeing the serious gleam re-enter Sherlock's eyes as he ripped open the packet. With steady hands the detective encased him in one swift movement and Tony decided, there and then, he was **NEVER** putting on his own protection again. He sucked in a much needed breath, "Ready when you—Oh my God!" His hand in Sherlock's hair tightened, to the point he was going to rip a chunk out, as he stared down in disbelief.

Sherlock might've been a novice but he was a quick learner and he figured out what Tony liked best and played him like a violin. Placing his hands on Tony hips to hold him still, soon Tony made a sound like a desperate whimper and tangled his fingers deeper in his hair. Pulling back, Sherlock released Tony with a satisfying pop. Tony looked down dazed at the sudden loss. _**I deserve it. **_He thought, _**after the crap I put him through. Don't blame him for not going all the way.**_

If this was Sherlock's idea of pay-back, to leave him in such a desperate state, then he did deserve it. Tony was about to say he could do the rest himself when Sherlock shifted on his knees. Looking into Tony's eyes, smirk in place, he held on by his hips again and leaned forward taking all of him in one go and sucked hard. "Oh, crap!" He hissed through gritted teeth, arching off the tiled wall. When it was all over he collapsed in a bone-less heap beside Sherlock. The detective pulled him over so he was sitting across his lap and wrapped his arms around him stroking his wet hair. Tony closed his eyes and leaned against his chest.

"I can't feel my legs, my lungs are burning, my heart is pounding in my chest and my mind is completely blank. Best feeling in the universe." He glanced up when Sherlock didn't say anything. A frown was on the detective's face. "Are you OK?"

Sherlock blinked and then looked down at him, "Those things you've just describe…is that normal?"

He nodded, "Yeah, pretty normal. Why'd you ask?"

Silence and then: "I feel them too. But it's wrong. I don't do _**feelings**_." He shivered lightly and tightened his hold. "What have you done to me, Mr Stark?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply when a rough voice sounded from the other side of the locked door. "Mr Stark? Mr Holmes?" It was one of the agents. "Director Fury has been looking all over for you. The machine's ready. Hurry up; I'll be waiting for you outside."

The two thanked him, listened to his retreating footsteps and grew quiet, still seated under the warm spray of the shower. In no time at all Sherlock would be back home in Baker Street. Not wanting to let him go just yet Tony snuggled closer to the detective, his fingers drawing lazy lines around his chest. "No." Sherlock looked down at him sternly. "We don't have time, Tony." Tony ignored him and continued drawing going lower and lower. "I said no, Tony!" Grabbing Tony hard by the underside of his chin, Sherlock made him look him in the eyes. "Do you have a problem with people saying no? We have a matter of minutes and don't have time, Mr Stark," his eyes widened in shock, "especially for _**that**_!"

Tony grinned at Sherlock who frowned slightly at his sudden change of mood, yet again. "It's enough time for a quick make out session, though." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, quickly moving so he was sitting in Sherlock's lap, legs either side of his hips.

Sherlock let his head roll back with a groan. "I was right," he chuckled weakly, "you _**are**_ insufferable!"

09090

"We've analysed the weather reports from the storm that brought you here, Mr Holmes. I won't go into it as I'm sure you'll have no idea what I'm saying. All I can say is that test simulations have shown a great deal of promise and we're ready to send you home." The cute lab assistant who was called Mary Watkins (Holmes smiled at this for reasons known only to him.) looked up from her clip-board and checked her watch. "As luck would have it, there is a similar storm heading this way. We have exactly one shot at this. Failure is not an option."

Tony smirked a little, "It's like _**Back to the Future.**_ Only to the past." Sherlock gave him a blank look. "I'll shut up now."

"This way please." Mary led Sherlock, Tony and Pepper down a flight of steps into a busy laboratory. Tony whistled out loud, Pepper looked around in awe and Sherlock stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm afraid this is as far as Mr Stark and Ms Potts can go." They had come to a section that was cut off by a glass wall. On the other-side was a large bell like structure made from frosted glass with lots of different cables sprouting from the top. Half of the coloured wires travelled up and out of the ceiling while the other half connected to a collection of mirrors, or solar panels, slanted at a 45 degree angles that circled the bell. Mary turned to face them, "I can give you a few minutes to say your good-byes." With a brief nod she went to the other side of the smaller room to converse with other lab techs huddled around a bank of monitors.

The unlikely trio looked at each other. It was Pepper who broke down first; she flung herself at Holmes, sniffling into his neck and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sherlock returned the hug and when they parted lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you have everything?" She asked quietly. Sherlock nodded. "What about…" Pepper quickly made sure Tony wasn't nearby and leaned forward, "the book I gave you? Do you still have it?" Another nod and a light pat-down of a pocket. "I'll miss you, you know. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that could have happened to us- despite that night, I hope your time here was enjoyable. I got to meet my hero and Tony got to be with his equal. Take care, Mr Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock stepped back, took her hand in his and kissed the back of it softly. "Thank-you for your hospitality, Ms Potts." Pepper blushed and stepped back, turning away so he didn't see her tears. Sherlock sighed and straightened out his hat. "Such a kind heart." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, there's not one like her anywhere else." Sherlock jumped and turned. Tony stood just behind him looking sheepish. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." The smirk on his face said other-wise. The pair looked at each-other awkwardly until Tony cleared his throat, "So, um…I guess this is it."

"I guess so."

Tony seemed to be battling himself. Sherlock could see it in his eyes. In the end, though, Tony just stuck his hand out. "It was an experience meeting you, Sherlock." Sherlock took the offered hand Tony smiled sadly and then nodded releasing his hand and standing back.

"Mr Holmes?" Fury had appeared and gestured to the doorway, "This way, please. The storm is almost upon us."

Sherlock looked back at Tony and Pepper, nodded

Sherlock found himself lying beside the rails, his clothes getting wet and muddy. He heard sloshy footfalls coming closer and struggled to get up onto his knees. Blinking his eyes and allowing them to adjust to the dim light he could just make out a figure coming closer.

"Holmes? Holmes!"

_**Watson?**_ It couldn't be. Sherlock pulled himself to his feet, picking his hat off the ground and dusting it off. The footfalls were coming more quickly now. He turned at the right moment and found himself face to face with his dearest friend who, at the sight of his drown form, broke into a run.

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled into a tight hug. "Where the devil have you been, old chap? It's been nearly over a week."

Sherlock smiled into the warmth but knew that what he said next would condemn him to a stretch inside the nut house. The future depended on it, the female Moriarty depended on it but more importantly _**Tony**_ depended on it, so with a deep breath he drew away from his friend and grinned madly. "I have seen the future, Watson. Man will fly in big metal birds, people will speak to each other via moving pictures and we will all have ghosts as servants."

Watson looked concerned and led him away from the tracks, "Holmes…as your friend and Doctor I pray you don't take this the wrong way, but I think it's time you see someone about these…episodes you keep having. If I arrange a meeting…"

"If you think its best, Watson. I have no objection." Sherlock smiled and headed back home to Baker Street. _**The future is saved.**_ He thought happily.

0000

Sometime later and Tony was clearing out some old files on the main server. There came a beep and a file popped up on screen. Curious, he sat down and clicked it open. What he saw nearly made him spit out his coffee. "I don't believe…It can't be… Sherlock?"

"_**Tony?" **_Holmes, on screen, nervously bit his lower lip. Tony smiled softly at the gesture remembering it all too well. _**"Before we go on our trip to Vegas, I just want to thank-you for everything you, and Ms Potts, have done for me. The time we've spent together has opened my eyes to new ideas and inventions."**_ Sherlock suddenly sighed, pressed his palms together and looked away. Tony sat up a bit more in his chair. Holmes was troubled. The detective glanced at the screen, leaned forward and rested his chin on his laced fingers. _**"There's no point hiding, is there? Being some-what emotionally inhibited, I didn't know how to say this to your face, so JARVIS came up with the idea that I put it on tape. What I **_really_** want to say, Tony, is…is… I think I'm taken with you."**_ Tony's eyes widened. His chest grew tight and his breath reduced to small puffs. _**"If you're finding it hard to breathe right now then I'll assume you feel the same." **_A smirk crossed Tony's lips. _**"I can only hope that my revelation doesn't mark you psychologically for life. I know what I feel is wrong but I cannot help it. You are a fascinating person, Tony Stark. You are a red and gold God amongst men and one day you will change the world for the better."**_

_**OK. Kind of embarrassing now.**_ Tony squirmed in his seat. If only Sherlock were here he'd snog him senseless. "God, I wish I could see you."

"_**But you can." **_Sherlock smirked into the camera. Had he predicted his response? It was creepy. _**"You didn't think you were the only one JARVIS was doing a secret project for, did you?" **_He sat back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other**.**_** "Attached to the video is a file. The device design is more crude and basic but it will serve your purpose. If my math is right, and with help from Moriarty's journals, you will be able to build your own time jumping device to arrive in the late 1800's. But be warned…giving the simplicity of the device, I'm afraid you can only use it once and you will only have a window of a fortnight before you have to return home." **_His face became softer._** "I want to see you too, Tony, but please actually **_think _**before you leap with this one. I'll be waiting."**_

The screen flickered into blackness and then a little file icon appeared. Tony's face split into a wide grin. "JARVIS, you there?"

"_**Always, sir."**_ Came the automated reply.

Opening the file, Tony scanned it contents and was amazed at what he saw. Sherlock had built a device, yes it was crude, but he could perfect it. And the best thing was … "How are the improvements to the new armour coming along, JARVIS?"

"_**Improvements are complete and we're ready to assemble."**_

Tony looked at the screen, a smirk flickered across his lips and a gleam entered his eyes. "May I add one, little addition?"

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gah! That was long!<strong>_

_**well there you go...this fic is now officially done and dusted. thank you for reading. **_

_**M.x**_


End file.
